A fable of love
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Miyavi engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos para o céu azul. Naquela manhã parecia tão alto e inalcançável. O profundo céu azul. Infinito céu azul. the GazettE, MxK, menção de AxU
1. Parte I

**Título**: A fable of love**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Conto de fada usado**: Cinderela  
**Fandom**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Casal**: MiyavixKai, menção de AxU  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Miyavi engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos para o céu azul. Naquela manhã parecia tão alto e inalcançável. O profundo céu azul. Infinito céu azul.  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE e Miyavi pertencem à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis. Fic presente para Bella Potter Malfoy, pq ela tem primos terriveis, mas é super fofaaaa!

* * *

**A fable of love  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte I**

Aquela era uma floresta de conto de Fadas, um lugar sombrio e perigoso, rodeado de toda a sorte de misticismos, onde a magia mais pura e natural podia ser sentida mesmo por simples humanos...

Inúmeros seres raros e poderosos buscavam refúgio entre as árvores de copa alta, que impediam a luz do sol de entrar. O perigo rondava cada passo investido naquele lugar.

Mas a Floresta Negra, como era conhecida, abria os braços para receber as criaturas paridas em teu interior. Todos que dela nasciam a ela podiam retornar com toda a confiança.

E era por isso que ele avançava tão destemido. Avançava correndo pelo chão coberto de folhas podres, silencioso e distraído, deixando-se guiar pelo instinto primitivo. Apesar de ter largado tudo há muitos anos, sentia como se nunca tivesse saído. Reconhecia cada árvore, cada curva, cada buraco sem fundo encoberto por plantas daninhas e cada fosso de areia movediça da parte pantanosa.

Aquele fora o seu lar por muito tempo.

Finalmente parou de correr em frente à choupana. Sentiu o ar ao redor, impregnado de magia e algo mais; familiar, porém indistinguível.

Permaneceu parado, esperando. Era tudo o que tinha que fazer. Em segundos a porta daquele casebre se abriu, e o Guardião da Floresta saiu de seu interior. Tinha, no momento, a aparência humana. O que jamais podia ser considerada sua forma original.

– Você... – disse o Guardião. Melancolia e nostalgia presentes na voz. – Sabia que voltaria.

– Yune-sama. – Sashiburi!

– Aa. – observou o recém chegado. Os olhos prendendo-se mais tempo nas íris escuras, brilhantes e... felizes. – Muito tempo mesmo. O que deseja de mim?

Enchendo-se de coragem, deu um passo a frente: – Preciso de sua ajuda.

Simples assim. Um reencontro após décadas, sem qualquer sinal de que ambos eram profundamente ligados. Podiam parecer dois estranhos, mas seus corações se reconheciam, a própria magia ao redor ondulou, autenticando a afinidade dos dois seres.

O Guardião balançou a cabeça: – E o que posso fazer por aquele que partiu atrás de seu destino?

– Eu... eu... encontrei o que procurava.

– Oh. – sorriu – Posso saber o que é?

– Hn. Acho que... encontrei o amor. – desviou os olhos, meio sem jeito.

Yune piscou. Tinha algo mais naquela história. Podia sentir:

– E porque precisa de minha ajuda? O que te impede de ser feliz?

Avançando mais um corajoso passo, soltou de vez: – Um humano. Ele é um humano.

– Aa. – o Guardião sentiu o coração se trespassar de preocupação e pesar. Nunca, desde que nascera, há eras passadas, presenciara uma história feliz entre um humano e uma criatura mística. Um caminho de dor, de desgraça e desilusão.

E em cada história diferente, avisar e alertar serviam de _nada_. Os jovens impetuosos nunca lhe davam ouvidos. Nunca acolhiam suas palavras de experiente sabedoria. E, finalmente, não restava nada a Yune, a não ser assistir as criaturas que tanto amava se consumir e se perder naquele mar de insanidade, conhecido por todos como _amor_.

Doía ter que ouvir as palavras. Doía ter que deixar partir, adivinhando o fim que esperava a ansiosa criança a sua frente. Jovem, transbordando ânimo e esperança.

Talvez ele... talvez ele pudesse quebrar a corrente. Talvez... não. Era sempre igual. Seria sempre igual. Já vivera anos demais pra esperar algo diferente, ou pra tentar pôr algum juízo naquele que buscava por sua ajuda.

E por saber disso, simplesmente aceitou:

– Jovem. Sabe que o que me pede tem um preço, não é?

– Hn. Estou disposto a pagar qualquer coisa! – sorriu feliz – Qualquer coisa!

– Vai perder algo que muito preza. Que lhe fará falta, porque isso é o que eu cobro. E não abro exceções.

– Wakkata! – concordou sem mesmo hesitar. – Onegai!

– Será feita a sua vontade. Seu coração acolheu um sentimento poderoso. Se acreditar que é mesmo amor, e está disposto a qualquer sacrifício, não impedirei. Volte, siga seu caminho. Quando colocar os olhos sobre aquele que deseja, saberás o que está perdido.

– Arigatou, Yune-sama. – curvou-se respeitosamente e deu as costas, fugindo por entre as árvores.

O Guardião observou aquela criança tola correndo de encontro ao que acreditava ser o seu destino. Lamentou a imprudência juvenil. Lamentou a dor que não pode ser impedida e a tristeza que vem sem ser convidada.

Uma reprise. Sempre uma reprise do sofrimento. Com atores diferentes, óbvio. Imutavelmente com o mesmo desfecho...

Não!

Não daquela vez. Não com aquele garoto! Yune não permitiria. Não deixaria que a tragédia viesse de encontro a quem lhe era tão caro.

"_Uruha. Kikoeru ka_?"

"_Aa, Yune-sama. A que devo tão agraciada honra?"_

"_Não zombe de mim, Fada_."

"_Suman. Não tive intenção de ofender o Guardião da Floresta. Meus serviços estão sempre a seu dispor, Yune-sama_."

"_Hn. Preciso que proteja um inocente_."

"_E quem é o ser que recebe sua benevolência?_"

Yune sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta em sua mente. Sim, era um recluso, que apenas se permitia assistir o desenrolar dos fatos. Mas aquela criatura que buscara ajuda hoje lhe era especial. Era um dos poucos seres mágicos com coração realmente puro e alma imaculada. Em nome da própria Floresta Negra, tinha que cuidar daqueles que eram merecedores.

"_Não é a criatura mais forte dentre as existentes. Nem mesmo a mais rara. No entanto, guarda em seu peito o coração mais delicado de todos. E não permitirei que se quebre_."

"_Wakkata!_"

"_Ele parte agora para o oeste. Corre veloz e ansioso. Quero que siga essa energia radiante, única na Floresta Negra e me relate tudo o que averiguar. Você será meus olhos, Fada_."

"_É uma honra Yune-sama. Makasete_."

Desfazendo o elo mental que alcançara a fada apesar da distância, Yune levantou a cabeça e olhou para o céu. Estava escuro. As árvores bloqueavam a visão completamente, escondiam a luz do sol.

Luz do sol.

– Ora. É chegada a época do solstício de Verão. – sorriu – Coisas boas acontecem...

Uma época propícia para a história que se desenrolaria...

_**Continua...**_

**N/A**: Yune é um ex-integrante do the GazettE.

**Mini Glossário**:

**Sashiburi**: "Faz tempo"  
**Aa**: partícula de concordância nem um pouco formal  
**Wakkata**: Entendi, entendo, no sentido de "entender"  
**Onegai**: "Por favor"  
**Arigatou**: "Obrigado"  
**Suman**: forma grosseira de dizer "sinto muito"  
**Kikoeru**: "Pode me ouvir?" "Me ouve?"  
**Makasete**: mais ou menos "Deixa comigo".

Capa da fic on no meu **profile**!


	2. Parte II

**Título**: A fable of love**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Conto de fada usado**: Cinderela  
**Fandom**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Casal**: MiyavixKai, menção de AxU  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Miyavi engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos para o céu azul. Naquela manhã parecia tão alto e inalcançável. O profundo céu azul. Infinito céu azul.  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE e Miyavi pertencem à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis. Fic presente para Bella Potter Malfoy, pq ela tem primos terriveis, mas é super fofaaaa!

* * *

**A fable of love  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte II**

Aquela era uma floresta de conto de Fadas, um lugar iluminado e fresco, visitado freqüentemente por dóceis animaizinhos silvestres. Alguns eram atraídos pelo grande e límpido lago que dominava a clareira; outros vinham em busca das árvores frutíferas.

Mas o motivo daquele rapaz era diferente. Ele vinha pela paz. Pelo silêncio que só encontrava na floresta, onde mais ninguém tinha coragem de ir.

Miyavi costumava embrenhar-se pelas árvores frondosas até o lago, sentava-se na grama verde, com o velho violão e passava os fins de tarde a dedilhá-lo, tocando canções que ele mesmo compunha.

Às vezes libertava a voz e cantava. Às vezes apenas tocava, presenteando a floresta com as notas afinadas e cheias de harmonia. Mais raramente era apenas o silêncio, onde Miyavi escutava os sons primitivos criados pela natureza.

Aquela era uma tarde do silêncio. Ele se permitia recostar ao tronco de uma figueira, com os olhos escuros perdidos na superfície do lago. Pensava em sua vida, em sua situação. No caminho que percorria e parecia lhe guiar a lugar algum.

Estava sentindo-se nostálgico, melancólico... como se tivesse perdido algo. Ainda pensativo, suspirou. Piscou com força e ao abrir os olhos viu o bichinho. Sorriu feliz de orelha a orelha:

– Ei! Você voltou?! – perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não teria resposta. Apenas criara o hábito de conversar com sua companhia de longas tardes.

A pequena raposa balançou a orelha, parada sobre a grama entre alguns arbustos daninhos e o lago. Olhava ressabiada para o garoto de cabelos tingidos de azul. A atitude defensiva fez com que Miyavi passasse a mão pelo cabelo. Por mais que tentasse, a raposa nunca se aproximava demais.

– Senti sua falta, Raposa-san! Onde se meteu esses dias?

A raposa avançou um passo e sentou-se na grama sobre as patas traseiras. Lançou um último olhar pra Miyavi antes de começar a lamber o pêlo castanho avermelhado, limpando-o.

Miyavi coçou o nariz evitando movimentos bruscos. Sabia, por experiência anterior, que por qualquer motivo a pequena raposa sairia correndo assustada. Ele não queria isso.

– Ne...? – começou a guisa de conversa – Você sumiu, nem pude te contar as novidades. – olhou a raposa. O bicho não parecia adulto ainda, mas também não era filhote. – Sabe, vai começar a Festa do Solstício. Não que me importe, já que eu não vou mesmo...

Resmungou a última parte. Fazia três anos que não podia participar das celebrações. Desde que seu pai se casara pela segunda vez, e desde então por um motivo ou outro, era proibido pela madrasta de ir a qualquer festa promovida no reino.

Seu pai viajava muito, e desconhecia os abusos da mulher. Porém Miyavi sabia que ele amava demais a esposa, e não queria ser o causador de briga entre eles. Já tinha vinte e um anos, poderia sair de casa assim que conseguisse um bom emprego. E ele procurava com afinco.

Pra piorar, tinha que cuidar de todo serviço da casa, pois seus meio-irmãos se recusavam a ajudar. Reita, o mais velho, estava sempre participando de caçadas com a guarda real... maya, o caçula, tinha saúde muito frágil e vivia adoentado, preso a cama. Só saia pra ir às festas por que a mãe o obrigava.

Então sobrava tudo pra Miyavi.

– Mas eu queria ir... pelo menos esse ano. Lembro que era divertido. – suspirou.

A raposa parou de se lamber e olhou pra Miyavi. O rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas:

– Ne, Raposa-san... – riu – Porque está tão quieto hoje, amiguinho? Não vai nem rosnar pra mim?

O bicho entreabriu a boca, expondo os caninos afiados, e deixando a língua cair de lado. Respirava rápido, ignorando tudo o mais ao seu redor, numa postura altiva e arrogante. Bem característico da sua raça.

A atitude divertiu Miyavi. Ele já se acostumara com o jeito peculiar do animal. Havia algo estranho no bichinho que o fazia agir diferente dos outros animais. Miyavi sentira isso desde o primeiro encontro de ambos, quando encontrara a raposa com uma patinha presa em uma armadilha e a salvara.

Acabara levando uma mordida em agradecimento, e tinha a marca dos dentes na perna até hoje, mas entendia a reação. A própria raposa estava ferida também, e assustada. Apenas se defendera.

Fora uma surpresa voltar ao local no dia seguinte e vê-la por ali, meio escondida entre os arbustos daninhos. No começo ela apenas observava, por semanas e semanas, ouvindo Miyavi tocar e cantar. Pouco a pouco, criara coragem para sair da proteção dos arbustos. As canções eram intercaladas por palavras da parte de Miyavi e rosnados nada ameaçadores como resposta do animalzinho.

– Hoje você está bem quieto mesmo. – repetiu pensativo. Levantou-se e espreguiçou-se. Os gestos pegaram a raposa de surpresa. Ela saltou e correu para a segurança dos arbustos, de onde ficou observando.

Miyavi abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes e acenou: – Ja ne! Preciso ir preparar o jantar. Amanhã a gente se encontra outra vez, okkei?

Jogou o violão sobre o ombro e foi se afastando de volta para casa. Não podia refugiar-se ali para sempre, por mais tentador que fosse.

Seguia pela trilha quando notou algo que não deveria estar ali: um rapaz encostado numa das árvores, todo displicente, com os braços cruzados a frente do corpo e um sorriso estranho na face.

Miyavi ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso. Acenou com a cabeça e ia continuando seu caminho, mas ouviu o estranho lhe chamando:

– Matte! Ei, você...

– Ano... ore? – apontou pra si mesmo.

O loiro coçou a cabeça:

– E tem mais alguém por aqui além de você?

A resposta fez Miyavi torcer os lábios. Que loiro abusado! Só porque era bonito e surgia assim do nada já ia se achando? Pensou em ignorá-lo, porém o rapaz meteu a mão no bolso do longo casaco negro que usava e tirou uma caixinha. Mostrou o objeto dourado para Miyavi.

– Pra você. Um presente...

– Nani? – olhou para a caixinha desconfiado, fazendo o loiro se divertir.

– Você não quer ir a Festa? Amanhã é a primeira noite das comemorações. Não deve perder nenhum dia.

Miyavi piscou incrédulo: – Quem é você? E como essa caixinha vai me ajudar?

– Pode me chamar de Uruha. Digamos que... sou uma Fada Madrinha.

– Uma Fada Madrinha? – o rapaz de cabelo azul ficou desconfiado, achando que era uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

– Aa. Pega isso logo ou eu dou pra outro!

Mais que depressa Miyavi esticou a mão e pegou a caixinha dourada: – E o que eu faço com isso?

– Não abra até amanhã ao pôr do sol. Vá para a clareira de onde veio agora e só então a abra. Ah, e convide um par para ir à festa com você. Seu convite será aceito... de um jeito ou de outro.

– Só isso? Vai querer algo em troca? Porque está fazendo isso? Qual o seu interesse?

Uruha ficou meio tontocom tantas perguntas. Fez um gesto de enfado com a mão e desdenhou de Miyavi:

– Viver com Reita e maya te deixou desconfiado demais. Nem todos são oportunistas como seus meio-irmãos. Acredite em mim, venho ajudar de bom coração.

Miyavi relaxou. Observou a caixinha dourada em suas mãos.

– Ne, Miyavi san... – Uruha chamou baixinho. O rapaz de cabelo azul levantou a cabeça e encarou o loiro – Seja forte... A partir de agora. E... perceba os sinais. _Todos_.

– Do que está falando? Eu...

Uruha cortou a frase com um olhar agudo. Virou as costas e começou a se afastar sem se despedir. Miyavi apenas assistiu à partida, sem impedir. Por segundos sentiu-se incapaz de algo mais, como se uma força o obrigasse a ficar quietinho no lugar.

Quando o loiro saiu de seu campo de visão, conseguiu mexer-se outra vez. Balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se saído de um sonho. Olhou a caixinha outra vez, surpreso com a cena que se desenrolara. Deveria acreditar no loiro?

Correria o risco de abrir a caixinha ou não?

Não. Resolveu ouvir sua intuição. Algo lhe dizia que o Destino lhe reservava algo grande para o futuro próximo. Confiante, com o coração aos saltos, guardou a caixinha no bolso e seguiu seu caminho de volta para casa. O lugar em que morava, mas não tinha o gosto de chamar de _lar_...

Não tinha dado nem dois passos quando parou intrigado. Franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso e levemente assustado. Como Uruha podia saber os apelidos de seus meio-irmãos?

Como Uruha podia saber que seu apelido era Miyavi?

_**Continua...**_

**N/A**: maya é um ex-integrante da trupe de uma diva chamada _Miyavi_. Ah, e o loirinho é tão mordível... #gruda#

**N/A2**: nessa fic o Miyavi tem o cabelo azul, mas não tem as tatuagens e os piercings. O ambiente é de conto de fadas, então cabelo azul pode, mas o resto não pode! XD~

**Mini glossário:**

**Ja ne**: "Até logo"  
**Okkei**: "Ok"  
**Matte**: "Espere"  
**Nani**: "O que?"  
**Aa**: partícula de concordância nem um pouco formal


	3. Parte III

**Título**: A fable of love**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Conto de fada usado**: Cinderela  
**Fandom**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Casal**: MiyavixKai, menção de AxU  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Miyavi engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos para o céu azul. Naquela manhã parecia tão alto e inalcançável. O profundo céu azul. Infinito céu azul.  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE e Miyavi pertencem à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis. Fic presente para Bella Potter Malfoy, pq ela tem primos terriveis, mas é super fofaaaa!

* * *

**A fable of love  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte III**

Miyavi entrou na casa silenciosa e foi direto para o próprio quarto. Dormia no segundo andar, entre os quartos de Reita e maya. Abriu a porta e colocou o violão sobre uma cadeira. Fechou a janela que estava aberta e recostou-se na parede.

Tocou a caixinha em seu bolso. Maldita curiosidade. O que poderia ter ali dentro que o ajudaria a ir ao baile? E se abrisse só um pouquinho...?

Não. Não podia saber ainda! Tinha que esperar e seguir as orientações da "fada" loira.

Com um suspiro saiu do quarto. Foi de um cômodo a outro fechando as janelas, para que o ar noturno não entrasse. O local estava silencioso. Tinha certeza que a madrasta fora à casa de alguma vizinha, fofocar. E Reita ainda não voltara das infindáveis caçadas.

Deixou o quarto de maya por último. Entrou no aposento e encontrou o loirinho deitado na ampla cama com cobertas lhe protegendo até o queixo. A aparência de fragilidade era tal, que Miyavi temia vê-lo se quebrando muito em breve...

– Konbanwa, maya-chan. – sorriu pro meio irmão – Como se sente?

– Miyavi-san! Você demorou! – reclamou fazendo um bico.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis torceu os lábios em uma careta. maya não era de todo ruim. Apenas perdera a vontade de viver, por que não podia se comparar a Reita, o irmão que era a menina dos olhos da mãe. Reita era o preferido, o mais forte, o mais inteligente e bonito (na opinião da mulher).

Miyavi não se importava em ser maltratado pela madrasta, já que não tinha afinidade alguma com ela. Já o loirinho... Não resistia ao ser menosprezado pela própria mãe.

Penalizado, o rapaz jogou-se na cama, caindo de costas. Empurrou maya com o quadril:

– Chega pra lá, moleque. – apesar de resmungar, maya obedeceu – Ne, antes de preparar o jantar eu vou separar as roupas do baile...

– Yada! – o bico aumentou – Não quero ir a baile nenhum! Miyavi podia ir no meu lugar... – insinuou esperançoso.

– Sua mãe não vai deixar. Você está cansado de saber disso. Por dois motivos: um, ela me odeia. Dois, não tenho uma roupa adequada pra ir e as suas não me servem. – suspirou – Pra te alegrar, eu vou caprichar no jantar. O que você quer comer hoje?

maya tirou as mãos debaixo das cobertas e bateu palminhas animadas:

– Pudim! Sorvete! Pirulito! CHOCOLATE!

O rapaz de cabelos azuis virou-se na cama e encarou o loiro:

– Ne, maya-chan... Você tem mesmo vinte anos? Eu perguntei do jantar, não da sobremesa. Um doente não pode comer nada além de coisas saudáveis.

– Então não sinto fome. – o bico triplicou de tamanho.

– Azar o seu. Vou preparar algo do meu gosto e você vai ter que comer.

maya não respondeu. Puxou o cobertor e escondeu o rosto. Miyavi riu e levantou-se da cama. Ia preparar algo que sabia que o garoto gostava. Logo a mãe dele estaria de volta, assim como Reita, e as comparações depreciativas não teriam fim. Parecia o hobby preferido daquela mulher, desmerecer um dos filhos, em favor do outro.

**oOo**

No fim das contas nem a madrasta nem Reita voltaram para o jantar. E Miyavi deduziu que ambos deviam estar bisbilhotando os preparativos da festa de Solstício. Não que reclamasse, graças a isso ele e maya tiveram um jantar bem agradável, no quarto do loirinho, finalizado com uma quantidade de doces acima do recomendável. Fazer o que se Miyavi também era fissurado na sobremesa?

– Ne... Miyavi-san...?

– Nani? – perguntou antes de jogar uma bala de caramelo na boca. – Itai?

– Nande mo nai.

O loirinho desviou os olhos para a janela, de onde via o céu negro pontilhado de estrelas através do vidro muito limpo. Nem ele sabia o que queria dizer. Miyavi estendeu a mão e bagunçou o cabelo do meio-irmão

– Ganbatte, maya-chan. Aposto que no baile você vai encontrar uma bela surpresa.

Era uma coisa que desejava para o loirinho, e pra si mesmo.

**oOo**

No outro dia, Miyavi acordou muito cedo. Tinha um monte de coisas pra fazer: tirar as cinzas da lareira, limpar as louças do jantar, espanar os lençóis e lavar a roupa suja.

Ao meio dia parou para preparar o almoço.

Beliscou algo pra enganar o estômago e voltou às obrigações, varrendo o chão de pedra da casa inteira, tirando o pó dos móveis e trocando as colchas das camas. Recolheu e dobrou a roupa seca, cortou lenha e colocou na lareira. Passou as roupas de baile que sua madrasta, Reita e maya usariam aquela noite.

O dia terminava quando deu o serviço por encerrado. Foi ver se maya precisava de algo, mas o loirinho estava tão mal humorado que foi impossível ter uma conversa decente com ele. A única resposta que Miyavi obtinha era uma mão saindo debaixo das cobertas e espantando-o para fora do quarto.

Certo. Deixaria a madrasta cuidar do garoto. Foi para o quarto, abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo e tirou a caixinha que ganhara no dia anterior. Estava morrendo de curiosidade de saber o que era aquilo...

Enfiou o objeto no bolso e rumou para a floresta, em direção ao lago.

**oOo**

Quando chegou à clareira, a raposa já estava lá, enfiada no meio dos arbustos, com os olhos argutos lumiando.

Miyavi riu e cumprimentou:

– Konbanwa, Raposa-san! Gomen fazê-la esperar... Tive contratempos com o serviço de casa. – Enquanto se explicava, o rapaz ia tirando as roupas e largando-as na beira do lago. Ao ficar nu correu e jogou-se, espirrando água pra todo lado.

– GELADA!!! – gritou rindo. Apesar de ser verão, a água estava mesmo fria.

A raposa saiu de sob os espinhos daninhos e postou-se na grama verde, sentando-se nas patas traseiras. Os olhos astutos mantinham-se presos aos movimentos de Miyavi. O bichinho fazia mais que apenas vigiar. Observava quase com admiração.

Depois de dar algumas voltas na água cristalina, o rapaz de cabelos azuis nadou até a beira do lago e pegou sua calça. Vasculhou o bolso até achar a caixinha dourada.

– Ne... O sol já se foi. Acho que já posso abrir...

Nem terminou de falar e levantou a minúscula tampa. Uma luz brilhou de dentro da caixinha e ela vibrou, caindo da mão de Miyavi até a grama.

– Nani?! – fechou os olhos, ofuscado pelo brilho radiante.

A raposa levantou-se. Seu instinto a guiava na direção da luz, mas ela recusava-se se aproximar demais. Apenas continuou sua observação silenciosa.

Depois de alguns segundos Miyavi abriu os olhos, piscando sem fôlego. Sobre a grama verde estava estendido um maravilhoso traje de noite. Negro como o céu acima de sua cabeça, com detalhes prateados da mesma cor da lua cheia que clareava a clareira.

Era tão lindo que o rapaz estendeu a mão molhada, hipnotizado, segurando-se a custo para não tocar o tecido caro, impressionante.

– É verdade... – sussurrou – Uruha não estava brincando!

Com aquela roupa poderia ir ao baile! E com muita sorte nem encontraria com a madrasta e os meio-irmãos por lá! Riu animado com a perspectiva.

Só ficou quieto ao lembrar-se das palavras de Uruha. "_Ah, e convide um par para ir à festa com você"._

Quem ele podia convidar? Não conhecia ninguém, todos seus amigos haviam se afastado desde que seu pai se casara com a mulher terrível. O único a quem tinha mais afinidade era maya-chan. Mas ele com certeza não tinha alternativa além de ir ao baile.

Com um suspiro olhou para a raposa. Quase se esquecera dela. Sorriu mirando os brilhantes e astutos olhinhos escuros:

– Ne, Raposa-san. Você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? Será divertido...

Calou-se. O bichinho ficara em pé de repente e arreganhara-lhe os dentes, sem rosnar ou emitir algum som. Virou-se e fugiu, atravessando o arbusto de espinhos e correndo até sumir na floresta.

– Hum... – os olhos arregalados voltaram a se fixar na roupa elegante – Esse foi o pior fora que eu já levei.

Cruzou as mãos na beira do lago e repousou o queixo sobre elas. O corpo nu a flutuar suavemente nas águas do lago. Resignado mordeu os lábios. Ir ao baile com aquela roupa era uma tentação... Porque desperdiçar a chance?

_Aposto que no baile você vai encontrar uma bela surpresa._

Dissera aquilo apenas para animar maya. No entanto, se Uruha podia lhe dar trajes mágicos e ajudá-lo a ir aos festejos, pra que ignorar a oportunidade?

Decidido, Miyavi saiu do lago, olhou para a lua cheia no céu. Ela estava tão redonda e parecia tão perto da Terra àquela noite. Quase como se pudesse esticar o braço e tocar-lhe a superfície dourada. Arrepiou-se um pouco, as gotas de água fria corriam por seu corpo magro, fazendo-o tremer, apesar de a noite estar agradável.

Uma noite agradável. Magia se tornando realidade. Uma oportunidade lhe sendo entregue.

Ele iria ao baile. _Sozinho_, mas iria.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A**: Tá ¬¬ Dizer que o Reita é mais bonito que o maya foi sacanagem. Nem eu ia querer sair da cama depois dessa! XD~

**Mini glossário**

**Konbanwa**: "Boa noite"  
**Yada**: "Não"  
**Nani**: "O que?"  
**Itai**: "Dói"  
**Nande** **mo** **nai**: "Não é nada"  
**Ganbatte**: "Se esforce" "Dê o melhor de si"  
**Gomen**: "Desculpe"


	4. Parte IV

**Título**: A fable of love**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Conto de fada usado**: Cinderela  
**Fandom**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Casal**: MiyavixKai, menção de AxU  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Miyavi engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos para o céu azul. Naquela manhã parecia tão alto e inalcançável. O profundo céu azul. Infinito céu azul.  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE e Miyavi pertencem à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis. Fic presente para Bella Potter Malfoy, pq ela tem primos terriveis, mas é super fofaaaa!

* * *

**A fable of love  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte IV**

Era tudo muito mais bonito do que Miyavi se recordava. O terreno escolhido para a festa do Solstício era a propriedade da família mais abastada do Reino. E fora todo decorado com flores e velas, de modo a criar um cenário de sonhos.

Encantado, Miyavi chegou ao baile com seu traje negro, chamando mais atenção do que gostaria. Tentou não sorrir ao perceber as pessoas, homens e mulheres, se virando para admirá-lo. Aquilo fazia um bem imensurável ao seu ego.

Aproximou-se da mesa de bebidas e serviu-se de uma taça com coquetel. Estava no ponto. Enquanto bebia, os olhos vaguearam pelos demais convidados. Não conhecia a maioria das pessoas. Estava um tanto deslocado.

Sorte que eram tantas pessoas que a chance de encontrar com sua madrasta eram mínimas. Não temia se encontrar com Reita. Sua intuição, dizia secretamente, que o loiro mais velho vivia enfiado em caçadas reais apenas para evitar as chateações da própria mãe...

E por falar no diabo... Viu Reita parado sob uma grande figueira, cercado por uns quatro rapazes com uniformes de gala da guarda real. Deviam ser companheiros do dia a dia. Era fácil identificar o rapaz de cabelo loiro espetado e a estranha faixa no nariz.

Miyavi nunca vira o meio-irmão sem aquela faixa. Às vezes divagava sobre o motivo de Reita usar aquilo. Seria apenas estilo? Teria algum defeito no nariz? Pagava promessa? Fora amaldiçoado por uma fada má no dia do seu nascimento?

Talvez nunca descobrisse.

Ignorou o meio-irmão já que não fora visto. Afastou-se da mesa, deixando a taça vazia sobre a toalha branca. Circulou entre os convidados, olhando-os com interesse, animado. Era bom sair de casa, misturar-se, livrar-se da rotina.

– Ora, ora... – um sorriso desenhou-se nos belos lábios. Acabara de ver maya. O loirinho não estava sozinho. Conversava com um outro rapaz, mais baixo, de expressão séria. Miyavi não conhecia o cara de cabelos pretos mesclados de pink. Mas maya parecia feliz. Então os deixaria juntos. Não ia perturbar o caçula... Por enquanto.

Com um suspirou desviou a rota. Pensava no que fazer quando ouviu uma voz suave soando muito próxima a ele.

– Konbanwa... – virou-se e fitou uma jovem garota. Ela tinha baixa estatura, olhos negros profundos e um sorriso que dominava os lábios cheios – Sou Reila. Não o conheço...

Miyavi piscou surpreso. Aquela garota era filha dos proprietários e organizadores da festa. Já ouvira falar muito dela. A Dama de Gelo, era como a chamavam. E o rapaz de cabelos azuis pôde comprovar o por quê do apelido: seu sorriso era lindo e frio. Os olhos negros permaneciam sérios.

– Pode me chamar de Miyavi. – respondeu educado – Não costumo freqüentar bailes assim.

– Que pena. – começou a analisá-lo apreciativamente – Devia me tirar pra dançar, Miyavi.

Miyavi sentiu um arrepio. Tudo o que não queria era ter que segurar naquela garota estranha. Não houvera química alguma entre eles. Ele ousava dizer que ocorrera o contrário, como se algo nela não combinasse consigo, de uma maneira quase nata.

Lutando pra não demonstrar o desagrado, tentou pensar em uma desculpa convincente. Esforçava-se no seu intento quando seus olhos o viram. E ele percebeu que também fora visto, quase no mesmo instante.

O salão sumiu de foco. Miyavi teve toda sua atenção tomada pelo rapaz parado embaixo da macieira, afastado de todos os demais, recostado no tronco de casca grossa, olhando-o de volta.

Completamente esquecido de Reila, Miyavi seguiu na direção do desconhecido, largando a garota sem resposta. Ela apenas acompanhou aquele avanço com os olhos estreitados, tentando compreender o que acontecia. Era a primeira vez que a ignoravam daquela forma. E Reila não gostara nem um pouco...

Miyavi aproximou-se do rapaz em poucas passadas. Notou como o traje de gala vinho combinava maravilhosamente com os cabelos repicados, de um negro absoluto. A única coisa que destoava eram as mangas cumpridas da blusa aveludada numa noite tão quente. Mas era mero detalhe.

– Konbanwa! – Miyavi cumprimentou. Esperou resposta, mas tudo que recebeu foi um lindo sorriso, acompanhado de covinhas. – Meus amigos me chamam de Miyavi!

Outro sorriso. Não que o rapaz de cabelos azuis reclamasse, por que aquele garoto a sua frente tinha um sorriso adorável que iluminava a face delicada.

– Ne, estou te chateando? – hesitou um pouco. O rapaz meneou a cabeça dizendo que não. Mais tranqüilo, Miyavi perguntou: – Qual o seu nome?

O garoto abriu os lábios pra responder, mas nenhum som foi emitido. Ele pareceu murchar um pouco e parou de sorrir. Surpreso, Miyavi arregalou os olhos:

– Você não pode falar?

Dessa vez o rapaz concordou. Desviou os olhos, parecendo sentir muito pela situação. Aquela revelação encheu o coração de Miyavi de pesar.

– Espero que não se importe, mas eu falo o suficiente por nós dois! – riu da piadinha descontraída.

O garoto voltou a encará-lo, com um quê de alívio nas íris escuras. Feliz em ter a atenção dele de volta, Miyavi insistiu:

– Tente me dizer como se chama. Eu sou esperto, vou entender se me disser com calma.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça. Abriu os lábios e articulou as letras bem devagar, pra que o outro acompanhasse. Miyavi prestou muita atenção no movimento dos lábios, tentando não pensar em como seria beijá-los. "_Concentre-se"_, recriminou-se.

– K... A... I... – repetiu – Kai?

O sorriso feliz estava de volta. Acertara em cheio.

– Prazer Kai. – estendeu a mão, que foi apertada de forma firme – como já te disse, eu sou o Miyavi.

Naquele momento a melodia acabou. Uma nova começou. Miyavi aproveitou que segurava a mão de Kai, e o puxou para o meio dos outros casais.

– Espero que me conceda essa dança! – rodeou a cintura delgada com a mão livre. O coração flutuou ao ver o rosto de seu par ligeiramente corado, mas irradiando felicidade. Era óbvio que Kai gostara do convite.

Eles dançaram não apenas aquela música, mas várias das seguintes, rodopiando entre os outros pares, como se houvessem nascido pra fazer aquilo juntos. Como se tivessem esperado todo aquele tempo para se encontrar e, de alguma forma misteriosa, se completar.

Era perto da meia noite quando Miyavi achou melhor descansarem um pouco. Guiou Kai até a tranqüilidade da macieira. Por um segundo apenas fitou aquele rosto delicado, bonito; mal se dando conta que era admirado de volta.

Não tinha muito o que falar. Palavras pareciam instrumentos desnecessários. Durante cada segundo das danças compartilhadas, seus olhos travaram um silencioso diálogo. Um elo indizível começara a ser tecido entre eles, tão forte quanto nunca sentido antes.

– Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?

Kai negou com a cabeça. Soltou a mão cujos dedos ainda estavam entrelaçados nos de Miyavi e reverenciou. Os olhos passaram a ser só tristeza. Precisava partir.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis compreendeu.

– Você tem que ir? – um aceno em concordância. – Volta amanhã?

Kai virou-se sem responder. Ia afastando quando Miyavi o segurou pelo braço. Fitaram-se em um segundo silencioso que se estendeu pelo infinito. Ao olhar aquelas íris escuras, Miyavi compreendeu que finalmente encontrara o seu caminho. Encontrara aquilo que lhe fazia falta, e lhe dava a sensação de estar vazio.

Aquele garoto era o guia que o Destino lhe enviara. Não queria arriscar-se a perdê-lo. Mal o conhecia. Kai era todo mistério. Um mistério que Miyavi desejava desvendar.

– Vem amanhã? – insistiu – Onegai.

Kai sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Selava a promessa sem palavras. Viria amanhã outra vez. Dançariam juntos outra vez. Permitira que Miyavi descobrisse mais um pouquinho de si, na segunda noite da comemoração do Solstício.

Miyavi finalmente o libertou, deixando que se fosse quase fugido. Abaixou os olhos e fitou sua própria mão, sentindo o calor do corpo de Kai se esvaecendo pouco a pouco. O coração estava acelerado. A boca seca. A atração pelo garoto era inegável!

Quando levantou a cabeça notou que seu par misterioso já se fora. Sorriu bobo, daquela forma que apenas os recém apaixonados fazem. Depois virou-se pro outro lado e resolveu ir embora. O baile perdera toda a graça. Já ansiava desesperadamente pela noite seguinte.

Foi-se tão feliz e distraído, que não percebeu Reila acompanhando cada um de seus passos. A garota sentia-se ferida. Fora trocada. Fora trocada por um desconhecido, alguém que surgira do nada, requisitando a atenção de alguém que começara a cobiçar para si.

Reila sentiu que perdera naquela noite. Fora passada pra trás...

_Yurusanai_.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A**: Reila é uma personagem de uma das músicas da banda the GazettE. Agradeço a Nii-chan pela paciência com minhas perguntas idiotas. (Mas seria bem legal se Reila fosse o Ruki travestido pra dar pro Reita, né? O.o)

**Mini Glossário:**

**Konbanwa**: "Boa noite"  
**Onegai**: "Por favor"  
**Yurusanai**: "Imperdoável"


	5. Parte V

**Título**: A fable of love**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Conto de fada usado**: Cinderela  
**Fandom**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Casal**: MiyavixKai, menção de AxU  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Miyavi engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos para o céu azul. Naquela manhã parecia tão alto e inalcançável. O profundo céu azul. Infinito céu azul.  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE e Miyavi pertencem à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis. Fic presente para Bella Potter Malfoy, pq ela tem primos terriveis, mas é super fofaaaa!

* * *

**A fable of love  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte V**

Miyavi acordou no outro dia com a cabeça nas nuvens. Se não estivesse tão acostumado a madrugar, teria perdido a hora. Pra sua sorte tinha um despertador interno que o fez saltar da cama quando a madrugada findava.

Não tinha muito serviço graças ao esforço que fizera no dia anterior. Só precisava retocar algumas coisinhas.

Desceu as escadas ainda de pijama. Conhecia a madrasta e os meio-irmãos bem o bastante para saber que não acordariam tão cedo.

Entrou na cozinha e colocou água pra ferver e preparar um café bem forte. Levou um susto ao ouvir passos e ser cumprimentado com uma voz muito alegre:

– Ohayo, Miyavi-san! – maya entrou na cozinha vestindo seu pijama azul preferido, mostrando um semblante animadinho.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis ergueu uma sobrancelha. Definitivamente era uma surpresa e tanto ver o caçula por ali tão cedo. O loirinho nunca saia da cama. A não ser que a mãe obrigasse.

– Ne Miyavi... A gente podia conversar...? – perguntou ao sentar-se na mesa.

– Ora, nós sempre conversamos sem você pedir...

maya fez um biquinho:

– Não vai falar comigo?

Miyavi suspirou. Terminou de preparar o café e estendeu uma xícara para o meio-irmão:

– Nani? O que aconteceu?

– Ontem à noite no baile... Eu conheci uma pessoa... – começou todo cheio de rodeios fazendo a face de Miyavi se abrir em uma expressão de "_oh, entendi tudo_". – Sabe... Foi legal...

– Uma pessoa do vilarejo? – fez de conta que não tinha visto o meio-irmão na noite anterior, afinal, não devia nem ter ido.

– Não! Um viajante! – deu um gole no café – Bem que você me disse que eu devia ir ao baile! Parece que você adivinhou!

– É o meu dom especial. – sem que pudesse impedir a imagem de um sorriso dominado por covinhas surgiu em sua mente. maya não fora o único a encontrar uma pessoa especial.

– E... Eu...

– Está todo apaixonadinho! – debochou – Que nem uma garotinha!

– Miyavi!

– Gomen, gomen! – pediu levantando-se após o último gole de café.

– Ei, aonde vai?

– Tenho que limpar a casa. Venha comigo, vai falando que eu te escuto.

O loirinho concordou. Deixou a xícara inacabada sobre a mesa e começou a seguir o mais velho aonde ele ia.

– Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse me acontecer. – olhou comprido enquanto Miyavi varria o chão. Acabou pegando um trapo e pondo-se a limpar os móveis – Você sabe... É tudo sempre pro Reita-san... Pensei que nunca teria a chance de encontrar alguém só pra mim.

Miyavi escutou o desabafo sem rebater. Era a primeira vez que via maya reclamando do mais velho dos três. Assim como era a primeira vez em muitos anos que ele saia do quarto por livre e espontânea vontade. Um dia de primeiras vezes.

E ele sentia-se da mesma forma. Sentia-se como se tivesse encontrado alguém especial. Alguém que gostaria de conhecer melhor, desvendar todos os segredos e conquistar para si. _Kai_.

– Não dormi direito! – o loirinho reclamou enquanto ajudava Miyavi a espanar a lareira. Era desajeitado e fez pó cinzento se levantar provocando tosse em ambos – Gomen, gomen! Passei a noite toda pensando nele...

"_Eu também..._" o rapaz de cabelos azuis pensou. E em voz alta disse:

– Espero que ele seja mesmo especial, maya-chan. – sua voz saiu suave e preocupada – E que seja a pessoa ideal pra você.

maya sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Acabou ajudando Miyavi com a casa toda, enquanto devaneava sobre o cara tão legal que conhecera. Miyavi escutava, fazendo uma gracinha de vez em quando, porém feliz com a postura jovial do loirinho.

A ajuda evoluiu para o almoço, que acabou queimando um pouco. Fizeram tudo isso sem que os outros dois moradores dessem as caras. Depois de terminar de lavar, secar e guardar a louça, Miyavi pegou uma barra de chocolate do armário e a partiu no meio:

– Você mereceu.

maya sorriu feliz e agarrou o doce antes que o meio-irmão mudasse de idéia. Saiu correndo em direção ao quarto. Miyavi sabia que ele ia se refugiar na cama outra vez. Era uma sorte que a madrasta insuportável não dera as caras, assim aproveitaram a manhã juntos, em confidências.

– Mal posso esperar pela noite! – falou baixinho. Estava no quarto, onde fora pegar o violão e trocar o pijama. Era cedo pra ir pro lago, mas queria encontrar com Uruha outra vez. A caixinha dourada desaparecera. O belo traje também.

E ele queria muito voltar ao baile para reencontrar com Kai.

Seguiu silencioso para o lago. Sentou-se ao pé de uma árvore e começou a dedilhar o violão, sem cantar nada, apenas aproveitando o som agradável e harmonioso do instrumento. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao notar a pequena raposa entre os arbustos de espinhos olhando quietinha.

– Ei! Você veio cedo hoje!

A raposa saiu de seu abrigo e avançou destemida até o meio do gramado. Nunca havia se aproximado tanto do humano antes. Miyavi ficou maravilhado:

– O que eu fiz pra merecer essa confiança?

Olhando silenciosa ela apenas sentou-se sobre as patas traseiras. O rapaz de cabelos azuis suspirou:

– É... Hoje é um dia de primeiras vezes mesmo... – o animalzinho entreabriu a boca expondo os dentes afiados. Parecia tranqüilo – Sabe... Ontem eu conheci uma pessoa muito interessante. – começou, falando como se estivesse com um amigo. Sentia-se mais a vontade com a raposa do que com maya pra tratar desse assunto – Eu nunca tinha encontrado alguém como ele.

Parou de tocar, depositando o violão sobre as pernas, em movimentos calculados e suaves pra não espantar o bichinho.

– Você acredita em amor a primeira vista? Eu nunca acreditei. Mas... Será possível? Eu quero tanto vê-lo. Tocá-lo... Dançar com ele a noite toda. Sou um tolo! – sorriu afável – Um tolo apaixonado!

A raposa deitou-se sobre a relva. Os olhinhos vivazes iam presos em Miyavi como se pudesse compreender cada uma das palavras pronunciadas pelo humano. O interesse inexplicável fez Miyavi franzir as sobrancelhas:

– Ele me intriga tanto quanto você. Que bicho mais estranho... – olhou em silêncio por alguns instantes – Você não é um animal comum, eu posso sentir isso. Demo...

Balançou a cabeça pra espantar os pensamentos. Na mente idéias sobre o garoto das covinhas e a raposa se misturavam**.** Mas, o que vencia, era a vontade de rever Kai. Kai e seu belo sorriso.

Pegou novamente o violão e, tendo como platéia a floresta e a pequena raposa, cantou não apenas uma, mas várias das canções que compunha. E a cada nota que tocava, a cada palavra que cantarolava, sua emoção crescia graças a sua singular companhia.

Sentia como se não pudesse encontrar um espectador mais atento e dedicado às músicas que executava. Honrou-se com seu amigo animalzinho e desejou poder tocar aquilo para Kai algum dia...

Quando terminou de tocar, a tarde já ia avançada. Suspirou, mas antes que dissesse alguma coisa, a raposa levantou a cabeça e farejou o ar. Deu um salto e correu para os arbustos desaparecendo do campo de visão de Miyavi.

– Ora... – ficou confuso com a fuga, mas logo ouviu passos se aproximando. – Você...

Uruha, o loiro do dia anterior, surgia pela trilha da floresta:

– Olá! Divertiu-se no baile ontem?

Miyavi sorriu: – Muito. Graças a você.

– Encontrou o que procurava? – parou em frente ao rapaz de cabelos azuis.

– Sim. Com toda certeza. – Miyavi nem hesitou em responder. Não só encontrara, como queria, _precisava_ reencontrar. – Você veio me ajudar?

Uruha passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, ajeitando a franja longa:

– Claro. O que seria de você sem mim...? – abriu a outra mão exibindo uma caixinha idêntica a que dera na outra vez. – Abra depois do pôr do sol.

A felicidade de Miyavi não teve tamanho. Aceitou o presente encantado. Não pôde conter uma dúvida de lhe escapar dos lábios:

– Por quê? Por que me ajuda assim?

– Já disse... – o loiro umedeceu os lábios antes de continuar – Sou uma Fada Madrinha.

– Minha Fada Madrinha?

Uruha fez uma careta desdenhando a idéia, como se fosse absurda:

– Eu? – apontou pra si mesmo, surpreso e meio chocado – Fada madrinha de um ser como _você_? Jamais!

Foi a vez de Miyavi fazer uma careta aborrecida:

– O que quer com isso? – soou ofendido.

– Eu só protejo seres de coração puro. – moveu as mãos graciosamente – E você, Miyavi, não se encaixa nessa categoria. Estou protegendo outra criatura.

Imediatamente Miyavi pensou em Kai. Não soube dizer o motivo da imagem do garoto ter vindo a sua mente. Só soube que Uruha fazia aquilo pelo garoto de covinhas. Acabou relaxando, sentindo o coração ficar leve:

– Arigatou.

Uruha sorriu de volta:

– Aa. Só faça o seu melhor. Faça o sacrifício dele valer a pena.

– Sacrifício? – o rapaz de cabelos azuis detestou o som daquela palavra. – Que sacrifício?

– Nande mo. Vá ao baile e encontre o seu caminho. Poderei ajudá-lo por mais dois dias. Se não resolver tudo no Solstício, não terá outra oportunidade.

Com as palavras misteriosas foi-se embora, como da primeira vez, sem que Miyavi pudesse ou conseguisse impedi-lo.

Quando Uruha desapareceu entre as árvores, o rapaz de cabelos azuis mirou a caixinha em suas mãos. O pequeno objeto guardava a oportunidade de ir ao baile novamente, e encontrar o jovem que dominara seus pensamentos desde que o conhecera.

A pessoa que, de uma forma misteriosa, estava envolvido com Uruha, um cara que se dizia fada e podia fazer magia. E, principalmente, a primeira pessoa que entrara no coração de Miyavi.

Era uma época de muitas primeiras vezes...

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: **Capítulo estranho, digitado com pressa e um pouco de pressão. Gomen. Eu tava travada, e pensei comigo mesma: "_ou vai ou racha_". Eu queria ter colocado uma segunda raposa nesse capitulo, pra atazanar a vida do Kai, mas em respeito às regras do desafio, isso foi cortado.

**N/A2**: maya-chan suki da yo ne!

**Mini glossário:**

**Ohayo**: "Bom dia"  
**Nani**: "O que?"  
**Gomen**: "Desculpa"  
**Demo**: "Mas"  
**Arigatou**: "Obrigado"  
**Aa**: partícula de concordância nem um pouco formal  
**Nande** **mo**: "Nada"


	6. Parte VI

**Título**: A fable of love**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Conto de fada usado**: Cinderela  
**Fandom**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Casal**: MiyavixKai, menção de AxU  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Miyavi engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos para o céu azul. Naquela manhã parecia tão alto e inalcançável. O profundo céu azul. Infinito céu azul.  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE e Miyavi pertencem à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis.

* * *

**A fable of love  
Lady Bogard**

**Parte VI**

A chegada de Miyavi ao baile não passou despercebida. Seu traje branco destacava-se entre os outros, pois; de tão belo, parecia feito de magia. Era impossível não olhar para o rapaz de cabelos azuis, fascinando-se com a aparência distinta.

E aquelas reações não despertaram o interesse de Miyavi. Sua única intenção era reencontrar Kai e poder ficar com ele a noite toda!

Deu uma volta pelo local. Ainda era cedo, não viu maya nem Reita. Muito menos a madrasta. Viu o cara que conquistara seu meio-irmão. O ruivo parecia procurar por alguém, igualzinho Miyavi fazia.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis teve que rir da comparação. Pelo visto não apenas maya fora fisgado, mas seu companheiro também.

Ainda sorrindo, aproximou-se da mesa de bebidas e serviu-se de um coquetel. Estava a beber em pequenos goles quando notou uma pessoa aproximando-se pelo canto dos olhos. Os longos cabelos negros estavam assentados em ondas perfeitamente domadas. O vestido escuro lhe dava um ar sombrio que combinava perfeitamente com o sorriso frio e superficial. Reila parou em frente à Miyavi, olhando-o atentamente:

– Olá. – cumprimentou.

– Olá. – respondeu de volta. O sorriso morrendo nos lábios atraentes. A aura que emanava daquela garota era pesado, apesar dela se esforçar para ser gentil. Parecia contrariada. – Chegou cedo hoje...

– Hn. – não tinha muito assunto. Só queria reencontrar com Kai.

– O que acha que me conceder a dança negada ontem? – lançou sorridente.

Miyavi tentou retribuir o sorriso, fracassando miseravelmente: – Hn. Talvez mais tarde... Shitsurei.

Saiu de perto da moça. Não que ela fosse feia, pelo contrário. Possuía uma beleza quase estonteante, como se seu rosto houvesse sido esculpido pelo mais hábil dos artesões. Porém faltava algo em seus olhos, algo em seu olhar... Faltava a vida! Faltava envolvimento, paixão! Todos os sentimentos que transbordavam nas íris escuras de Kai.

O garoto representava, para Miyavi, o oposto exato do que Reila demonstrava ser. E era Kai que ele queria. Não a jovem, por mais deslumbrante que ela pudesse ser.

Reila não permitiu que o sorriso esmaecesse em momento algum. Ela estava acostumada a recusar os convites, não o contrário. Ser desprezada por Miyavi duas vezes seguidas mexera não apenas com seu ego, mas com seus instintos mais profundos.

"_Aquele garoto moreno... não vou perder pra ele! Nunca!"_

**oOo**

Enquanto transitava entre os participantes da festa, Miyavi se impacientava. Já passava das nove horas da noite e nada de Kai aparecer! Será que ele não viria? Teria acontecido alguma coisa? Céus, e se nunca mais o visse?

A tristeza ameaçou toldar todo o brilho da festa. Kai era o único motivo de ter voltado ali naquela noite. Se não o encontrasse...

O pensamento pessimista foi interrompido por uma visão que fez todas as emoções transbordarem ao mesmo tempo, refletindo-se na felicidade que se sobrepôs as demais, extravasando e iluminando a face do rapaz de cabelos azuis.

Kai estava ali, encostado em uma árvore, observando as pessoas ao redor com interesse mal disfarçado. Quando o moreninho notou Miyavi, os olhos brilharam como duas estrelas perdidas na Terra. Os lábios se estenderam em um sorriso espontâneo, arrebatador.

Por puro instinto, Miyavi avançou e tomou uma das mãos do garoto entre as suas, puxando-o para longe da festa, para longe de todas aquelas pessoas, embrenhando-se na floresta.

Olhos negros e calculistas acompanharam a fuga até que os garotos saíssem de seu campo de visão. Satisfeita, Reila virou-se para o rapaz parado dois passos atrás de si, interrogando-o vivamente:

– E então, Aoi-san, o que você viu?

O rapaz piscou. Mirou a floresta com as sobrancelhas levemente contraídas, demonstrando a contrariedade que sentia:

– Duas magias... – afirmou reticente. Principalmente por que uma delas lhe era extremamente familiar. Uma brisa fria e anormal pra época soprou, balançando os fios negros do cabelo de Aoi, e enchendo seu coração de sentimentos nostálgicos – Duas magias poderosas.

Reila sorriu de modo estranho. Aquela era a única explicação para que Miyavi a rejeitasse. O belo rapaz de cabelos azuis devia estar sob algum tipo de encanto ou feitiçaria. E Reila decidiu que o faria livre. E, finalmente, o teria para si.

– Pode desfazer o feitiço?

– Aa. Não existe feitiço que não possa ser desfeito. Mesmo dois tão poderosos. – afirmou o mago de modo distraído. A sensação de sépia o fizera lembrar de muitas coisas, de uma história inacabada. Que surpresa que fossem se reencontrar naquela situação...

– Então quero que desfaça.

– Tem certeza? Trata-se de uma criatura bem astuta.

– Não existe astúcia o suficiente para derrotar o poder de meu nome. Sou uma nobre, posso fazer tudo o que quero.

Aoi olhou para a garota mimada a sua frente. Deu de ombros:

– Aa. Então prepare sua guarda. Amanhã será dia de _caçar_.

Reila olhou para o mago sem compreender a insinuação.

**oOo**

Miyavi seguiu apressado, praticamente correndo, puxando Kai pela mão até que se afastaram completamente do baile e seguiram para a clareira que Miyavi já conhecia tão bem.

Assim que chegaram ao gramado macio em frente ao lago, o rapaz de cabelos azuis deixou-se cair no chão, sem fôlego, fazendo com que o moreninho perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse ao seu lado.

Ambos respiraram ofegantes por algum tempo. Mais refeito, Miyavi virou-se de lado e apoiou o cotovelo sobre a grama, descansando a cabeça sobre a palma aberta. Pôs-se a observar o moreninho, embevecido pelo rosto delicado, levemente corado, que olhava pra cima, mantendo os olhos escuros fixos no céu estrelado.

– Ne... – falou tentando chamar a atenção de Kai. Foi bem sucedido: imediatamente seu companheiro virou o rosto para corresponder a mirada intensa. Por vários segundos Miyavi simplesmente esqueceu-se do que ia dizer, sendo tragado pela imensidão dos profundos olhos escuros. Sentiu-se como um cego que subitamente vislumbra a luz, momentaneamente ofuscado pelo brilho inesperado. Aqueles olhos eram como guias que indicavam a direção certa a se seguir, a única direção que Miyavi esperara por todos aqueles anos vazios e solitários.

Compreendendo o que o rapaz sentia, Kai sorriu e esticou o braço tocando o rosto de Miyavi, que fechou os olhos e desfrutou o carinho delicado. Suspirando, o mais alto ergueu a mão livre e tomou a mão de Kai, levando-a aos lábios. Só então reabriu os olhos.

Movendo-se, Miyavi aproximou-se do outro, intuindo que não ia assustá-lo com um passo mais ousado. Os olhos de Kai pediam, ou melhor, exigiam o contato. E isso foi o bastante.

Miyavi deitou-se sobre o moreninho e uniu os lábios de ambos iniciando um beijo voraz, quase violento. Kai imediatamente se rendeu, permitindo que a língua travessa de Miyavi lhe tomasse por completo e dominasse o beijo.

Quando as línguas se tocaram e se enroscaram, Miyavi estremeceu. Teve a mente dominada por um forte pensamento: fora como um náufrago até agora, perdido em um mar de solidão. Porém acabara de encontrar a pessoa que poderia se tornar um porto seguro. Kai _seria_ o seu porto seguro.

O beijo seguiu profundo e mais calmo. A sensação agradável aumentou quando Kai enroscou seus dedos nos fios azulados e deslizou pela nuca de Miyavi, acarinhando, provocando.

Quando se separaram, Miyavi respirou fundo e descansou a cabeça sobre o tórax do moreninho, sentindo-se feliz. Feliz pelo momento.

– Será que isso é um sonho? – sussurrou. – Se for, não quero acordar pela manhã.

Em resposta Kai recolocou as mãos sobre os cabelos azulados e começou a fazer cafuné. Miyavi riu baixinho, acostumado ao silêncio do outro. Havia comunicação o suficiente entre eles, o bastante para que soubesse que o moreninho estava gostando de ficar ali, juntinho. Que desejara o beijo, e aquele carinho era pra mostrar a realidade do toque. Assim, não se tratava de um simples sonho.

– Eu toco violão, sabe? – continuou – Vou trazer para você me ouvir cantando. Quero cantar pra você.

Sem aviso passou a mão pela cintura de Kai e rolou o corpo invertendo as posições. Permitiu que o garoto descansasse sobre seu tórax. Apertou-o entre os braços um tanto desesperado:

– Quero lhe contar tudo sobre mim. Quero mantê-lo ao meu lado por cada segundo do dia. Céus, não compreendo esse sentimento! Acho que vou sufocar!

Silenciou sabendo que não ouviria nem uma palavra em resposta. Também queria que Kai lhe contasse, de algum modo, tudo sobre ele, sobre seus anseios e metas, sobre sua vida. Queria saber se sentia algo tão profundo quanto o que ia em seu coração no momento.

Como um sentimento tão forte podia nascer em apenas dois dias? Olhava pra Kai e tinha vontade de protegê-lo, de prendê-lo em seus braços e mantê-lo aninhado pra sempre.

– Você fugiria se eu dissesse que me apaixonei? – perguntou baixinho.

Kai virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. _Não_.

– Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que me apaixonei? – mantinha o tom baixo.

Dessa vez o movimento foi para cima e para baixo. _Sim_.

O coração de Miyavi disparou:

– Você... Você... – não pôde continuar a frase. Sua emoção era grande, fez as palavras fugirem. Não podia ser verdade! Não podia merecer uma dádiva tão grande!

Ele era apenas o filho de um mensageiro, que mais vivia fora de casa. Tinha uma madrasta terrível e meio-irmãos problemáticos. Nada mais.

Não era digno de receber um presente tão especial. Mas recebera. E faria por onde resguardar todo aquele _amor_.

– Eu sempre tive uma sensação de vazio em minha vida, Kai. Como uma pergunta indizível esmaecendo o meu futuro. Nunca parei pra pensar sobre isso até agora. Sinto que você é a resposta dessa pergunta. Você é o que eu procurava para dar sentido a minha vida.

Mal terminou as palavras e sentiu um apertão suave em sua cintura. Fechou os olhos e apreciou as sensações que o bombardearam. Sentiu-se bobo e alegre como apenas os apaixonados se sentem.

Tentou gravar o calor daquele corpo tão menor em seus braços, numa prova viva e real de que não era apenas um sonho.

Miyavi poderia ficar assim para sempre, mas pelo visto Kai não podia. Com cuidado desvencilhou-se dos braços que o acolhiam, olhou para o mais alto antes de tomar a iniciativa e depositar um beijo sobre os lábios finos. Era uma despedida.

– Já vai...? – Miyavi surpreendeu-se. – Mas ainda não é meia noite!

Kai parou de sorrir e olhou em direção à floresta, preocupado. Miyavi mordeu os lábios.

– Você tem que ir, não é? – riu baixinho – O feitiço se desfaz a meia noite...

Imediatamente Kai olhou para Miyavi. Havia surpresa refletida nas íris escuras. Foi tão repentino e estranho que fez o companheiro parar de rir:

– Desculpe pela brincadeira. Não devia fazer piada. – Miyavi pediu sincero – Se você tem que ir embora deve ser por um bom motivo.

A cor voltou ao rosto de Kai e ele balançou a cabeça concordando.

– A gente se vê amanhã no baile? – perguntou meio manhoso – Onegai...

O moreninho olhou para a floresta antes de fitar Miyavi e acenar com a cabeça para cima e para baixo. _Sim._ Depois se afastou, tomando a direção das árvores. Antes de partir por completo virou-se para trás e presenteou Miyavi com um de seus belos sorrisos. Depois sumiu na escuridão.

Miyavi deixou o corpo cair na grama e olhou para cima, admirando as estrelas brilhantes. O mistério que envolvia Kai o fascinava. Quem era aquele garoto? De onde vinha? Porque tantos segredos o cercavam?

Suspirou. Ainda não desvendara aquele belo moreninho, mas já dera um passo e tanto. Sabia que se apaixonara e sabia que era correspondido. Até beijos haviam trocado!

Mal podia esperar pela noite seguinte. Fez planos para levar o violão e tocar suas melhores melodias para ele. Faria uma serenata de amor para Kai!

Com o coração aos saltos de ansiedade Miyavi se levantou e decidiu ir embora. Na mente imaginava todas as reações que Kai poderia ter. E eram todas favoráveis.

Mal sabia ele que, na próxima noite, acabaria não indo ao baile...

_**Continua...**_

**N/A**: Isso é só uma fic. (explicação tosca da autora para o fato da Reila ter longos cabelos negros)

**N/A2**: U.Ú Pois é. Sou uma romântica incorrigível... Mesmo que às vezes não pareça! XD~

**Mini glossário:**

**Shitsurei**: "Com licença"  
**Aa**: partícula de concordância nem um pouco formal  
**Onegai**: "Por favor"

**Comentário extra**: Pessoas que lêem essa fic e vaum ao show do LM.C, me avisem! Eu tb vou, de repente a gente se esbarra por lá!


	7. Parte VII

**Título**: A fable of love**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Conto de fada usado**: Cinderela  
**Fandom**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Casal**: MiyavixKai, menção de AxU  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Miyavi engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos para o céu azul. Naquela manhã parecia tão alto e inalcançável. O profundo céu azul. Infinito céu azul.  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE e Miyavi pertencem à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis.

* * *

**A fable of love  
Lady Bogard**

**Parte VII**

O bom humor de Miyavi atingiu níveis perigosamente altos na manhã seguinte. Teve que se segurar pra não acordar cantarolando uma de suas canções, ação que irritaria sua madrasta.

Animadíssimo, o rapaz de cabelos azuis desceu as escadas correndo e quase caiu pra trás ao entrar na cozinha e encontrar um maya acordado, sentado a mesa parecendo ansioso.

– Ohayou! – o loirinho lançou – Porque demorou tanto?!

– Gomen, gomen. – o mais alto riu. – Você que anda bem alegrinho esses dias.

– Ne, ne... – desconversou.

Miyavi rolou os olhos e dirigiu-se ao fogão. Colocou água pra ferver e sentou-se a mesa, em frente a maya. Podia notar que o meio-irmão queria lhe confidenciar algo. Algo que nunca contaria a Reita, muito menos à mãe.

Esperou que o caçula começasse. Como isso não ocorreu, resolveu dar um incentivo. Mesmo porque estava curioso pra saber o que acontecera no baile pra deixar maya com todo aquele ânimo. Evidentemente tinha a ver com o ruivo misterioso. Quase tão misterioso quanto Kai:

– Ei, maya-chan... Eu tô achando que aquele seu "príncipe encantado" atacou outra vez!

maya desviou os olhos e começou a criar desenhos imaginários com a ponta do dedo sobre a toalha xadrez da mesa.

– Ano... ne? – corou.

Miyavi bateu palmas animadas: – maya-chan! Não me diga que ele...

– Me beijou... – confessou evitando olhar para o rapaz de cabelos azuis.

– Uaaa! – Miyavi vibrou – Não era isso que eu tinha pensado... – provocou sacana – Mas que bom saber, seus assanhadinhos!

E o que dizer dele e de Kai? Ambos tinham se beijado também. A simples lembrança fez Miyavi se inflamar. Resolveu compartilhar o segredo com o meio irmão:

– Mas eu encontrei alguém também.

– Ee?! Miyavi? Onde? Quando? Como? QUEM?

O mais velho riu da enxurrada de perguntas. Levantou-se da cadeira e foi preparar o café, pois a água estava fervendo. Mal colocou o bule sobre a mesa, Reita, o terceiro dos irmãos, entrou na cozinha.

– Aa. – disse a guisa de cumprimento. Nem mesmo tomou café e saiu pela porta dos fundos.

Miyavi e maya se entreolharam.

– Deve estar indo caçar, pra acordar tão cedo. – debochou o rapaz de cabelos azuis.

– Hn. Sabe... Aquela faixa me assusta às vezes. – maya resmungou baixinho.

Miyavi sorriu e encheu duas xícaras de café.

– Então maya-chan perdeu a virgindade...?

O loirinho arregalou os olhos: – Claro que não! A gente só se beijou!

– Nani? – o mais velho fingiu estar horrorizado – maya-chan ainda é virgem? Também... Não levanta daquela cama nem pra cuspir!

O loirinho corou ao perceber o furo dado.

**oOo**

Numa reprise da manhã anterior maya acabou ajudando Miyavi com a limpeza da casa. Era desajeitado, e fez Miyavi se divertir um bocado com suas trapalhadas. Empolgado, o mais velho contou tudo sobre suas aventuras, inclusive sobre o lugar secreto onde passava as tardes, e que compartilhara com Kai. Nenhum dos dois jamais imaginara que estreitariam tanto os laços após, finalmente, conhecerem o amor.

– Então Miyavi está apaixonado por um rapaz misterioso. Não sabe mesmo nada sobre ele?

Depois de pensar por alguns segundos, Miyavi respondeu:

– Sei que seu nome é Kai. Mas ele não pode falar...

– Kawaii sou da ne.

– Que nada. Nós podemos nos comunicar muito bem. É incrível: tenho a impressão de conhecê-lo de algum lugar. Os olhos dele são tão familiares...

– Miyavi está mesmo apaixonado. Que fofo!

– Fofo é você! – resmungou bem humorado – Eu sou sexy, sedutor e irresistível.

– Baka!

– Mas maya-chan também está bem alegrinho com esse ruivo misterioso. A nossa situação é bem parecida: você se apaixonou por alguém a primeira vista, sem o conhecer direito. Eu também.

– Hn. Estou tããããão feliz! – abraçou a vassoura e rodopiou pela sala limpa. – Quero ir ao baile todos os dias da minha vida.

Miyavi riu:

– Mas a festa de Solstício termina amanhã. Será que nossos príncipes vão desaparecer junto com a neblina?

– Yada! – maya fez um bico – Se ele desaparecer eu vou atrás.

Miyavi silenciou. O pensamento de Kai desaparecendo era assustador. Decidiu que descobriria tudo sobre o misterioso garoto, e, naquela noite o faria mostrar onde estava morando, com quem vivia, nem que tivesse que segui-lo!

Cortando o assunto, Miyavi anunciou que ia preparar o almoço. maya, é claro, o seguiu para ajudá-lo.

**oOo**

Naquele dia não escaparam da presença feminina da família. A mulher acabou descendo para almoçar com eles. A refeição foi feita em um silencio sepulcral, esmagador. A mulher tinha uma aura tão negativa que contaminava o ar ao redor dela.

Um simples olhar agudo na direção de maya eliminara toda a alegria que o loirinho estava sentindo. Aborrecido, Miyavi viu o meio-irmão murchar e encolher-se na cadeira. Pra mãe de maya, ele era o filho indesejado, que nunca se compararia ao primogênito. Era um fardo tão grande quanto Miyavi, filho de seu segundo marido.

Assim que acabaram, o caçula pediu licença baixinho e saiu da cozinha quase correndo. Miyavi imaginou que ele ia se enfiar na cama e passar o resto do dia lá. A animação da manhã fora praticamente toda destruída. E a madrasta não pronunciara uma única palavra...

Nem uma maldita palavra!

E arruinara o almoço dos dois rapazes. Não era justo.

Silenciosamente, a mulher saiu da cozinha. Não perdia tempo com o enteado.

Miyavi ouviu atentamente. Ela saia pela porta da frente. Provavelmente ia fofocar com alguma amiga tão falsa e insuportável quanto ela. Naquele vilarejo existiam apenas mulheres superficiais, de mente curta.

Isso o fez se lembrar de Reila. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

– Shikisho! – tratou de afastar os pensamentos. Não precisava de mais uma mulher assustadora em sua vida. Precisava de uma única pessoa...

A lembrança de Kai o encheu de ânimo outra vez. Renovado, Miyavi juntou as louças, limpou e guardou tudo, deixando a cozinha apresentável. Faria uma faxina mais caprichada no dia seguinte.

No momento, tudo o que queria era ir para a clareira, sentar-se à sombra de uma árvore e compartilhar suas músicas, principalmente as que retratavam seus sentimentos, com a natureza. Dividir a paz com a natureza. E com seu amiguinho, aquela raposa que de uns tempos pra cá era um expectador atento e muito _silencioso_.

Miyavi franziu as sobrancelhas com o pensamento. Alguma coisa naquele pensamento lhe chamara a atenção, mas ele não captou o que era. Talvez fosse o fato de considerar aquela raposa como um amigo. Um amigo exótico, mas confiável, que comparecia todas as tardes ao recanto secreto de Miyavi.

– Ne, ne. – suspirou – Acho que está bom!

Secou as mãos na calça. Correu pra pegar seu precioso violão. Aproveitou pra dar uma espiada em maya. Abriu um vãozinho na porta:

– Itekimasu... – sussurrou. O montinho encolhido embaixo do lençol nem se moveu. Resignado, Miyavi fechou a porta devagar e saiu daquela casa asfixiante.

Seguiu pelo caminho já tão conhecido, embrenhando-se pela mata pouco freqüentada. Gostava tanto do isolamento, e agradecia por ter encontrado aquele recanto precioso.

Sentou-se, como planejara, embaixo da árvore que oferecia a melhor sombra, bem em frente ao lago de águas cristalinas. Ajeitou o violão sobre as pernas esticadas e deixou os dedos esguios correrem pelas cordas afinadas.

Começou apenas dedilhando, sem cantar nada. Oferecia as notas harmoniosas como um tributo à natureza tão rica e tão bela. Tocava o violão como se tentasse refletir sua alma nas notas que compusera e executava tão bem.

A mente ia preenchida com o desejo de poder compartilhar a paz e o momento com Kai, dando-lhe um de seus maiores e mais secretos tesouros, como prometera na noite anterior. Noite, aliás, que guardava no coração como a mais importante de sua vida, na qual trocara o primeiro beijo com Kai.

Estava terminando a terceira canção quando ouviu o costumeiro farfalhar no arbusto de espinhos. Seu amiguinho estava chegando. Sorriu feliz. Animado com a perspectiva de rever aqueles olhinhos argutos e desconfiados.

Em questão de segundos o sorriso morreu nos belos lábios de Miyavi. A expressão de ansiedade deformou-se em uma careta de horror e incredulidade. O animalzinho que esperava saiu das folhagens e avançou cambaleante pela grama verde, manchando-a com gotas de sangue.

A raposa fora ferida!

Com o coração aos saltos Miyavi viu seu amiguinho sucumbir e tombar inconsciente sobre o gramado.

_**Continua...**_

**Mini glossário**:

**Ohayou**: "Bom dia"  
**Gomen**: "Desculpe"  
**Aa**: partícula de concordância nem um pouco formal  
**Nani**: "O que?"  
**Kawaii sou da ne**: "Coitadinho" "Pobrezinho"  
**Baka**: "Bobo"  
**Yada**: "Não"  
**Shikisho**: "Maldição"  
**Itekimasu**: os japoneses dizem quando saem de casa.


	8. Parte VIII

**Título**: A fable of love**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Conto de fada usado**: Cinderela  
**Fandom**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Casal**: MiyavixKai, menção de AxU  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Miyavi engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos para o céu azul. Naquela manhã parecia tão alto e inalcançável. O profundo céu azul. Infinito céu azul.  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE e Miyavi pertencem à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis. Fic presente para Bella Potter Malfoy, porque ela tem primos de dar medo, mas é super gentil!

* * *

**A fable of love  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte VIII**

_Com o coração aos saltos Miyavi viu seu amiguinho sucumbir e tombar inconsciente sobre o gramado._

- - - - - - - - -

Sem perder nem mesmo um segundo o rapaz de cabelos azuis largou seu violão e disparou até a raposa caída. Percebeu o corte afiado que machucara o pobre animalzinho.

– Céus!

Agoniado tirou a camisa e envolveu o corpo frágil. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa a respeito! Recolheu-o cuidadosamente e saiu correndo de volta pra casa. Agradecia interiormente o fato do animal estar desacordado.

Da última vez que o ajudara, acabara levando uma mordida. Bem dolorosa...

Pela primeira vez desde que sua mãe morrera ficou feliz quando viu sua casa surgir no horizonte. O alívio quase drenou suas forças. Mas tinha que se apressar! Aumentou o passo e deu a volta, entrando pela porta dos fundos direto na cozinha.

Apoiou o bichinho em um dos braços e usou a mão livre para dar um puxão violento na toalha da mesa, jogando o vaso de flores no chão. Só então colocou a raposa sobre o tampo de madeira. Prestou atenção na respiração ofegante.

Ótimo. Agora o que devia fazer? Como ajudar seu amiguinho?

Foi então que maya entrou na cozinha. Vinha com uma expressão inquisitória, atraído pela barulheira.

– Miyavi... – calou-se ao ver a raposa sobre a mesa. Incrédulo, apontou para a vítima – _Você_ estava caçando?!

O rapaz de cabelos azuis arregalou os olhos. Sua voz expressou todo o choque que sentia:

– Claro que não! Eu o encontrei caído na floresta! Temos que ajudá-lo!

maya balançou a cabeça depressa. Aproximou-se da mesa meio temeroso:

– Essa raposa não morde?

– Bem, ela me mordeu uma vez. Mas estava assustado. Depois nunca mais me aproximei.

– E como irá ajudá-lo...? Entende de feridas?

– Não! – Miyavi começava a se desesperar. Ele não entendia nada de feridas. O caçula começou a olhar em volta. Foi até uma das gavetas e pegou um pano limpo.

– Acho que devemos pressionar com isso, pra parar o sangramento. – Miyavi concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Ia pegar o pano das mãos de maya quando ouviu o trote de vários cavalos. Os meio-irmãos se entreolharam.

– Fique aqui com ele. – Miyavi ordenou – Vou ver do que se trata...

Correu para atender a porta. Sua surpresa foi indescritível ao abri-la e dar de cara com Reila, comandando uma pequena parte da guarda real. Reita não estava entre os soldados. Imediatamente o rapaz de cabelos azuis tratou de ocultar as mãos, torcendo para que ninguém tivesse visto as manchas de sangue. Reila estava vestida com trajes de caça.

– Konnichiwa. – a morena cumprimentou.

– Konnichiwa. – Miyavi respondeu olhando hostil para aquelas pessoas. Começou a adivinhar o que estava acontecendo ali.

Muito feliz, Reila adiantou-se, controlando o cavalo com experiência e elegância:

– Seguimos uma raposa até a clareira perto daqui. – informou e depois silenciou, esperando que Miyavi comentasse algo. Como o moreno permaneceu calado, ela teve que continuar – Mas perdemos seu rastro. Ela está ferida e não deve ter ido longe. Como essa é a única casa das proximidades...

Deixou a insinuação no ar. Miyavi ficou nervoso, mas não demonstrou:

– Sumimasen. Não posso ajudá-los.

– Esse bicho tem matado os pavões de _minha_ propriedade. Tenho que encontrá-lo antes que eu perca mais exemplares.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela face do dono da casa, mas ele tentou controlar suas reações. Nunca, em caçadas anteriores, ouvira dizer que Reila em pessoa participara. Porque justamente daquela vez? Qual o interesse da nobre em tudo aquilo?

Ele não sabia as respostas. Sabia apenas que tinha que proteger seu amiguinho das garras daquela garota. Não podia entregar seu companheiro fiel, com quem dividira longas e tranqüilas tardes, à inimiga.

Só de imaginar o bichinho perseguido e morto, Miyavi sentia suas forças sendo drenadas. Nunca permitiria que Reila se aproximasse dele.

– Sinto por seus pavões. – falou numa voz um tanto rouca.

Então um dos cavaleiros que estava mais atrás se aproximou. Miyavi não conhecia o moreno.

– Aoi-san...? – Reila indagou, mas o mago olhava fixamente para o dono da casa, quase como se quisesse ler-lhe os pensamentos. Diante disso a morena voltou-se para Miyavi e sorriu – Será que eu poderia descansar por alguns minutos em sua residência...?

Ao ouvir o pedido Miyavi ficou lívido, sentindo toda cor fugir de seu rosto. Se Reila entrasse na casa seria desastroso! Mas se negasse... Qual o argumento usaria? Como escapar? Aquela mulher tinha toda a força de seu sangue nobre. Todo o peso de seu sobrenome...

E estava acompanhada por uma pequena, mas significativa guarnição. Justamente por isso sentia que não podia permitir-lhe a entrada. Tinha que impedi-la de se aproximar de seu precioso amiguinho.

Olhando para aqueles soldados, ocorreu-lhe uma súbita inspiração. Tentando não sorrir, reclinou-se de leve, ainda mantendo as mãos ocultas, e colocou na face uma falsa expressão de pesar:

– Somente eu estou em casa, Reila-sama. Acha apropriado uma nobre dama ficar sozinha com um plebeu? Se estivesse acompanhada de uma pajem...

Os homens da guarda remexeram-se inquietos. Prezar pela honra da jovem mulher fazia parte de seus deveres. Eles não podiam permitir que ela manchasse o nome da família ficando sozinha em casa com um rapaz sem classe alguma.

Reila fez uma careta percebendo o estratagema de Miyavi. Estreitou os olhos ainda tentando encontrar uma desculpa para entrar na casa. Mas sua raiva era tal, que nada lhe ocorria. Furiosa, virou-se para o mago:

– Aoi...? – a voz calma não demonstrava o furor que sentia.

O moreno ainda olhava fixamente para Miyavi. Por um segundo o rapaz de cabelos azuis temeu que seu plano não desse certo. Porém, Aoi respirou pesadamente e puxou a rédea do garanhão.

– Iko. – disse para Reila.

A garota franziu o cenho. Se Aoi estava indo embora era por que a raposa que caçavam não estava por ali. Resignada lançou um último olhar para Miyavi:

– Vou encontrar aquele animal. E vou fazer um lindo casaco com o pêlo dele. – lançou ameaçadora e picou esporas, agitando o cavalo.

Miyavi estremeceu diante da ameaça. Descobriu naquele momento, enquanto Reila ia embora com sua guarda, que podia existir pessoas ainda mais _detestáveis_ que sua madrasta... Cuja bela aparência não revelava o maldoso coração.

Quando os visitantes indesejáveis sumiram de vista, ele disparou de volta pra cozinha. maya mantinha o pano pressionado contra o corte. Teria sido feito com uma espada? Uma lança? Não sabia. Pobre bichinho, que dor não estaria sentindo!

– Miyavi! Vai ficar parado aí? Acho que o sangramento diminuiu, mas...

– Sumimasen!

– Quem estava lá fora?

– Reila. – informou com voz grave – Ela e sua guarda estavam caçando.

– Reita...? Ele também...

– Não, não estava. – passou a mão pelos cabelos azuis angustiado pela raposa ferida. O que podia fazer? Se ele ao menos entendesse de...

_Uruha!_ Num rompante lembrou-se do loiro que se dizia fada e podia fazer magia! Talvez pudesse ajudar a raposa antes que fosse tarde demais.

– Miyavi? – o loirinho surpreendeu-se ao ver a face de seu meio-irmão iluminar-se.

– Eu acho que sei quem pode nos ajudar! Fique aqui com ele, e se Reila aparecer outra vez, finja que não tem ninguém.

– Hn! – concordou no mesmo instante.

Miyavi deu as costas e saiu correndo. Agradeceu silenciosamente por sua madrasta estar fora de casa, assim como o meio-irmão mais velho. E, acima de tudo, agradeceu ter conhecido Uruha. O loiro que lhe abrira muitas portas.

Talvez pudesse ser bondoso mais uma vez e salvar a raposa.

_**Continua...**_

**Mini glossário:**

**Konnichiwa**: "Boa tarde"  
**Sumimasen**: "Sinto muito"  
**Iko**: "Vamos"


	9. Parte IX

**Título**: A fable of love**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Conto de fada usado**: Cinderela  
**Fandom**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Casal**: MiyavixKai, menção de AxU  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Miyavi engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos para o céu azul. Naquela manhã parecia tão alto e inalcançável. O profundo céu azul. Infinito céu azul.  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE e Miyavi pertencem à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis. Fic presente para Bella Potter Malfoy, porque ela tem primos de dar medo, mas é super gentil!

* * *

**A fable of love  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte IX**

Miyavi atravessou a trilha pela terceira vez naquele dia. Os olhos iam de um lado para o outro procurando qualquer sinal da presença de Uruha. Seria cedo demais? Pedia pra que não.

Temia chamá-lo em voz alta, afinal Reila ainda podia estar rondando por ali. Seria desastroso se encontrasse com ela. Como explicaria as manchas de sangue nas mãos, que não se preocupara em lavar antes? Sua urgência era tamanha que nem camisa vestira, correndo pela floresta com o peito nu.

A situação era crítica demais para se preocupar com detalhes tão insignificantes. A vida de seu precioso amiguinho estava em jogo!

Chegou à clareira e suas pernas tremeram. A grama ainda estava manchada de sangue. A cena tão assustadora voltou a sua mente de uma forma terrivelmente gráfica. Lembrou-se da sensação de perda e tragédia que o tomara ao assistir a raposa desabando bem diante de seus olhos. Nunca imaginara ter se apegado tanto à companhia silenciosa e fiel com quem dividia suas tardes morosas.

Se não fosse por ela, estaria tão terrivelmente só...

– Ne, ne... – a voz de Uruha o despertou – Tudo isso é pela roupa do baile?

Miyavi quase gritou de alegria. O loiro estava parado encostado em uma das árvores, animado como sempre. Foi só ao fitar o rapaz de cabelos azuis que percebeu que algo estava errado.

– Uruha!

– Nani? O que houve?

– Tasukete. Preciso que ajude um amigo.

Uruha franziu as sobrancelhas e sua face andrógena ganhou um ar grave.

– Do que está falando?

– Venha comigo! – Miyavi já dava meia volta e acelerava o passo, certo de que a pseudo-fada o seguiria – Te explico no caminho!

O loiro compreendeu que algo grave acontecera. Hesitou por um instante. Suas ordens eram cuidar de uma criatura específica, não sair ajudando outros a torto e a direito. Acabou considerando. Miyavi estava diretamente ligado a seu protegido. O que afetasse o humano afetaria aquele a quem deveria zelar.

Decidindo-se, seguiu Miyavi.

**oOo**

Uruha arrependia-se de muitas coisas. Muitas mesmo. Mas dentre essas, ter atendido ao pedido de Miyavi não podia ser incluído.

Os olhos se alargaram ao mirar a raposa estendida sobre a tampa de madeira. Havia um garoto loiro, de expressão infantil segurando um pano empapado em sangue contra o corpo do animal.

– Miyavi! – maya parecia desesperançoso. – Acho que piorou...

– Uruha. – voltou-se para o loiro – Você pode ajudá-lo? Onegai...

O loiro não respondeu. Avançou em passos lentos até a mesa. Esticou o braço e tocou o pêlo ruivo úmido de sangue.

– Yune-sama... – falou baixinho – Não se pode mudar a ordem das coisas...

– O que disse? – Miyavi não compreendera as palavras sussurradas.

Uruha inclinou a cabeça e, apesar de evitar encarar Miyavi, foi possível ver as lágrimas brilhando nos olhos enviesados.

– Histórias assim – ainda acariciava o animal – nunca têm final feliz. _Nunca_.

O dono da casa não compreendeu nada. Seu coração disparou e ele sentiu mais que tudo, que perdia algo importante. Depois tentaria entender as palavras misteriosas.

– Onegai... Use sua magia...

Subitamente sério Uruha meneou a cabeça:

– Sou uma fada, não um curandeiro! Não posso curá-lo com truques.

– Demo... Demo... – Miyavi não conseguiu completar a frase. Perderia o amiguinho!

– Arrume linha e agulha. Não posso fechar essa ferida com magia, mas posso fazê-lo a moda dos humanos.

Mais do que depressa Miyavi saiu procurando pelo que fora pedido. maya, que permanecera calado praticamente o tempo todo ergueu o pano lentamente, com cuidado, expondo o ferimento. Pelo que tinha de experiência, Uruha calculou que não era tão profundo assim. Apesar de sangrar bastante, não era um ferimento mortal.

Não comentou sua conclusão com Miyavi. Assim que o rapaz voltou com agulha e linha, entregou para o loiro. Uruha arregaçou as mangas e mordeu os lábios.

"_Yune-sama... Seja meu guia nessa hora._"

Deixando a hesitação de lado, e vigiado por Miyavi e maya, começou a delicada ação de costurar aquele corte.

**oOo**

Como o loiro previra o corte não era muito profundo. A pseudo-operação foi longa, porém simples. Felizmente a raposa estivera inconsciente durante todo o processo.

– Owari? – Miyavi perguntou quando Uruha deu o trabalho por encerrado.

– Hn! – afastando-se, Uruha desabou sobre uma cadeira. Estava cansado, com um pouco de dor de cabeça e olhos ardentes. Sua concentração fora tal que o afetara fisicamente. – É melhor levá-lo para um lugar onde possa descansar.

– Meu quarto! – o rapaz de cabelos azuis ofereceu. – Ninguém entra lá. Nunca o descobrirão.

Uruha acenou. Observou Miyavi pegar o animalzinho com estremo cuidado e seguir para o andar de cima. Virou-se para maya e o interrogou:

– Você pode arrumar essa bagunça?

Mais que depressa o loirinho concordou. Começou a recolher a camisa suja de Miyavi, usando-a para limpar a mesa:

– Makasete! – apesar de ficar bem quietinho na sua, maya estava feliz porque Uruha conseguira salvar aquele ser da morte certa. Ainda agradeceu – Arigatou.

Uruha meneou a cabeça. Salvar a raposa era uma das coisas que devia fazer. Sentia-se culpado por ter acreditado que Miyavi seria o bastante para protegê-lo... E ele dera dicas preciosas, que foram imprudentemente ignoradas.

Com um suspiro, levantou-se e foi atrás do rapaz de cabelos azuis. Viu quando ele terminou de subir as escadas e seguiu pelo corredor. Apressou o passo, avançando depressa. Foi bem a tempo de chegar a um dos quartos, que ainda estava aberto, e flagrar Miyavi depositando o animal sobre a própria cama.

Algo naquela cena lhe trouxe uma sensação forte de nostalgia. Lembrou-se de algo em seu passado muito semelhante àquela cena. E que não tivera um final feliz. Pelo visto Yune-sama previra um desfecho semelhante, pois as coisas não caminhavam nem um pouco bem.

– Espero que se recupere. Ficará bem sozinho aqui por um tempo...

Uruha despertou dos pensamentos. A impressão de sépia desapareceu. Ele balançou a cabeça e tentou se concentrar:

– Nani?

Miyavi endireitou-se. Desviou os olhos da raposa e fitou Uruha:

– Espero que ele fique bem sozinho aqui. Não posso deixar de ir ao baile encontrar...

– Ao baile? – Uruha cortou, os olhos escureceram um pouco e sua face ficou um tanto assustadora. Tanto que Miyavi recuou um passo, surpreso. – Aa... Compreendo agora...

– Uruha?

O loiro desfez a expressão sombria, chegando até mesmo a sorrir de leve:

– Baka. Sabe, você não notou, não é?

– Notou o quê? – foi a vez de Miyavi se irritar com o mistério.

– Era só montar o quebra-cabeças. Eu te dei todas as peças, e dicas importantes. Esteve sempre diante dos seus olhos... Mas humanos são estúpidos por natureza...

– Do que está falando?

– Você perdeu o direito a ajuda. – deu de ombros – Agora está por conta própria. Mas... Em consideração a ele – apontou a raposa com o queixo – Vou lhe socorrer mais uma vez. Não saia desse quarto até amanhã de manhã. E saiba de uma coisa: o que aconteceu a ele é culpa única e exclusivamente _sua_.

– O que quer dizer?

Uruha não respondeu. Aproveitou que estava perto da porta e escapuliu sem se despedir. Miyavi praguejou baixinho e fez menção de segui-lo. Mas assim que se aproximou da porta, estacou. O loiro fora bem claro: _não saia desse quarto._

Devia ter um motivo pra Uruha ordenar aquilo. Um bom motivo. E como Miyavi não se arrependia nem um pouco de ter seguido os conselhos da "fada" resolveu seguir mais aquele. Resignado voltou para perto da cama e sentou-se no chão.

Os olhos prenderam-se no amiguinho ferido. Nunca chegara tão perto dele, exceto aquela vez em que o salvara. Observando-o assim parecia um animal dócil, tratável...

Respirou fundo. Acabou lembrando-se de outras palavras misteriosas de Uruha. "O que aconteceu a ele é culpa única e exclusivamente _sua_".

Porque dissera aquilo? Onde Uruha queria chegar? Confuso, Miyavi passou a língua sobre os lábios e tentou recordar-se de tudo o que acontecera naqueles poucos dias. Estava perdendo algo, podia sentir no sangue.

Agora era a hora de desvendar aquele maldito mistério...

_**Continua...**_

**N/A**: Calma gente. Isso tá acabando. Se aliviar, saibam que nem eu agüento mais essa enrolação! XD~ A previsão era 5 capítulos...

**Mini glossário:**

**Nani**: "o que?"  
**Tasukete**: "me ajude"  
**Onegai**: "por favor"  
**Demo**: "mas"  
**Owari**: "acabou"  
**Makasete**: "deixa comigo"  
**Arigatou**: "obrigado"  
**Aa**: partícula de concordância nem um pouco formal

ATENÇÃO:

No capítulo 09 eu disse:

**Kawaii sou da ne**: "Coitadinho" "Pobrezinho"

Mas como a Uke Yutaka (valeu, moça!) me chamou a atenção, "pobrezinho" seria com kawai (usando apenas um i ). Demorei pra corrigir isso por que esperava confirmação. O espaço não é caso de estar certo ou errado, é apenas vicio de romanização. Obrigada ao Igor que me ajudou a esclarecer! ¬¬ Apesar que eu acho que ele nunca vai ler isso! XD~

Corrigindo:

**Kawai sou da ne**: "Coitadinho" "Pobrezinho"


	10. Parte X

**Título**: A fable of love**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Conto de fada usado**: Cinderela  
**Fandom**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Casal**: MiyavixKai, menção de AxU  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Miyavi engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos para o céu azul. Naquela manhã parecia tão alto e inalcançável. O profundo céu azul. Infinito céu azul.  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE e Miyavi pertencem à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis. Fic presente para Bella Potter Malfoy, porque ela tem primos de dar medo, mas é super gentil!

* * *

**A fable of love  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte X**

A noite se aproximava, encontrando Miyavi ainda no quarto, trancado. Ouvira alguns passos do lado de fora, e sorrira quando maya lhe sussurrara que a madrasta chegara em casa. Os pensamentos estavam confusos, e ele não podia entender o quebra-cabeça em que se envolvera.

Queria tanto poder se encontrar com Kai!

Imaginava o moreninho lhe esperando no baile, ainda mais que haviam feito aquela promessa na noite anterior. Promessa que Miyavi estava impedido de cumprir.

Tudo graças à interferência de Reila. Se a nobre não tivesse tão obcecada por sua pessoa. Sim, Miyavi não era bobo. Fazia-se de desentendido, e evitava a mulher. Mas notara os olhares desejosos que ela lhe dirigia.

Se era para Reila ter raiva de alguém, era pra ser do moreninho. Não da raposa.

Ela nunca demonstrara interesse em caçar antes. Fora tão súbito e sem explicação aparente. E tinha que ser logo o seu amigo de todas as tardes? Aquele que se tornara seu ouvinte fiel e companheiro infalível...?

Além de silencioso, é claro. De uns dias pra cá o bichinho parecia ter perdido a capacidade de emitir qualquer tipo de som. Se antes rosnava e grunhia com certa ferocidade, agora não restara mais som algum. Nem o mais ínfimo...

Tão silencioso quanto Kai.

Sorriu ao pensar daquela forma. Apreciava aquele animal de pêlo avermelhado, quase tanto quanto apreciava Kai. Aliás, gostava da raposa a ponto de convidá-la pra ir ao baile. Na mesma noite em que Kai surgira misteriosamente.

_Que coincidência!_ Pensando bem nisso, como foram mesmo as palavras de Uruha...?

"_Convide um par para ir à festa com você. Seu convite será aceito... De um jeito ou de outro._"

E aquela sugestão viera de uma pessoa que podia fazer magia, que lhe dera um traje lindo de festa. Que proporcionara uma oportunidade de encontrar e conhecer o moreninho...

"_E... perceba os sinais. Todos._"

Quais sinais? O que Miyavi estava perdendo? Ele estava perdendo algo que pairava diante de seus olhos, mas temia encarar. Angustiado, passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-o. Não podia mais negar suas desconfianças. Não podia ignorar os _sinais_.

Convidara a raposa para ir ao baile de solstício. Kai surgira.

A raposa parecia, por algum motivo, ter perdido a capacidade de emitir sons. Kai não podia falar.

Reila perseguia a raposa sem motivo justificável. E, se ela estava _mesmo _interessada em Miyavi como aparentava, quem deveria ser sua presa era... _Kai_...

Olhou para o animalzinho em cima da cama. Seu coração começou a bater mais depressa e um gosto amargo tomou conta de sua boca. Com um senso de urgência comandando seus movimentos, foi pegar um lençol limpo usando-o para cobrir seu amiguinho.

Os olhos buscaram a janela aberta. O dia estava acabando. Logo a noite chegaria, e ele poderia confirmar, com certeza, se aquela desconfiança era justificada. Veria, pessoalmente, se os sinais óbvios podiam ser verdadeiros, por mais absurdos que parecessem.

"_Não saia desse quarto_."

Afinal, Kai chegava ao baile sempre por volta das nove horas, e ficava até a meia-noite. Mais um indício misterioso e inquisidor. Faltava pouco. Apenas algumas horas...

**oOo**

Nunca antes as horas se arrastaram com uma lentidão tão pronunciada. Nem mesmo em seus mais profundos pesadelos, quando algo ruim o espreitava e tudo o que queria era despertar e deslizar para a segurança do mundo real.

Mas naquele momento ele _estava_ no mundo real. Estava acordado. E tudo o que podia fazer era esperar.

Os segundos se acumularam em minutos, e os minutos em horas. Através da janela aberta viu o céu se tingir de tons escuros enquanto a noite caia por completo.

Em dado momento maya voltara a sussurrar que Reita, recém-chegado em casa, saíra junto com a madrasta para ir ao baile. Pouco tempo depois o próprio maya veio despedir-se:

– Miyavi... Itekimasu!

– Itterashai. – respondeu o mais velho – E divirta-se.

– Arigatou! – a voz animada ressoou transpondo a folha de madeira – Ano... Miyavi... Vou prestar atenção! Se maya ver o seu garoto misterioso explica tudo!

– Hn. – concordou com um sorriso. Se suas desconfianças estivessem certas, maya não precisaria se dar ao trabalho. O "garoto misterioso" também não iria ao baile naquela noite. E, pra desespero de Miyavi, talvez estivesse _ferido_ demais para o dia seguinte também...

E a casa voltou a preencher-se com o silêncio. Abençoado e solitário silêncio, coroando a longa vigília.

À medida que as horas se aproximavam das nove o coração de Miyavi disparava, parecendo sufocar de mal contida ansiedade. Em breve comprovaria sua louca e quase inacreditável teoria.

Qual foi sua decepção ao ouvir o soar do relógio e nada acontecer ao fim da nona badalada. A raposa permanecia adormecida sobre sua cama, e não dava o menor sinal de mudar de forma. Com um nó na garganta levantou-se. Sua decepção era algo indescritível.

Desconcertado, caminhou até a janela e se pôs a observar a noite estrelada. Ele realmente, realmente acreditara que Kai, o seu Kai poderia ser...

Só de pensar no moreninho Miyavi sentia um calor envolvendo seu corpo. Um calor quase real e...

– Ee...?

O rapaz de cabelos azuis se deu conta de que o quarto estava _esquentando _de verdade. Não era apenas sua imaginação. Imediatamente voltou-se para o interior do quarto e seus olhos se arregalaram numa demonstração de surpresa.

O corpo do animalzinho estava brilhando! Irradiava calor e uma espécie de magia que mesmo um humano como Miyavi podia sentir. Era rústico e primitivo, porém forte e incontestável. Algo mágico acontecia diante de seus olhos.

O pêlo avermelhado brilhou intensamente. Miyavi piscou para se proteger. Foi uma questão de segundos. E nesses poucos segundos a raposa não estava mais na sua cama. E, como desconfiara, era Kai quem estava.

Sua amiga raposa era mais do que um simples animal. Era o garoto que lhe conquistara o coração.

Não era uma surpresa. Esperara por aquilo desde que maturara as palavras misteriosas de Uruha. Ali estava a confirmação de suas deduções. Com cuidado, aproximou-se da cama. Ajeitou o lençol sobre o corpo adormecido, cuidando para cobri-lo totalmente. O pano fino deixa ver que não usava nenhuma roupa. Estava desprotegido.

Ondas de felicidade e amor transbordaram o coração de Miyavi e ele temeu sufocar. A sensação era forte. Esmagadora. Nunca imaginara que um dia se sentiria assim: feliz e completo, por ter a quem cuidar. Alguém que dependia de si.

Levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Inconscientemente seus olhos buscaram o pedacinho negro do céu, exposto pela janela. As íris brilharam tanto quanto os corpos celestiais. Em silêncio agradeceu às estrelas. Por que, apesar de não ter sido feito, o pedido que nem _sabia_ ter fora atendido.

Agora tinha desvendado o mistério de Kai. E, como um milagre, entendera qual seria o rumo da sua vida: manter Kai, a preciosa raposa; a salvo das garras de Reila.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A**: Exatamente. Estou correndo com a história pra acabar logo. Mais dois capítulos. Só mais dois... U.U

**Mini glossário:**

**Itekimasu**: expressão usada quando alguém sai de casa. Traduzida geralmente como "Estou indo"  
**Itterashai**: resposta dada ao "Itekimasu". Traduzida geralmente como "Vá com cuidado".


	11. Parte XI

**Título**: A fable of love**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Conto de fada usado**: Cinderela  
**Fandom**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Casal**: MiyavixKai, menção de AxU  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Miyavi engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos para o céu azul. Naquela manhã parecia tão alto e inalcançável. O profundo céu azul. Infinito céu azul.  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE e Miyavi pertencem à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis. Fic presente para Bella Potter Malfoy, porque ela tem primos de dar medo, mas é super gentil!

* * *

**A fable of love  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte XI**

Durante o tempo em que vigiou o moreninho, Miyavi temeu até mesmo piscar. Seu coração se desmancharia em mil pedaços caso acontecesse alguma coisa ao garoto pelo qual se apaixonara. Mais rápido do que gostaria, a noite prosseguiu, dando lugar a um novo dia.

Quando o relógio badalou a décima segunda vez, o rapaz de cabelos azuis pôde sentir uma energia estranha no quarto, e o corpo magro que repousava em seu colchão voltou à força original. Foi diminuindo, diminuindo, encolhendo-se e cobrindo-se de pêlos avermelhados. Era uma raposa novamente.

Só então Miyavi permitiu-se sentar-se no chão, encostar-se a parede e cochilar.

Ele não podia saber, mas a criatura mágica em sua cama se recuperava rápido. A força sobrenatural que possuía ajudava a cicatrizar a ferida. E o repouso tornava tudo mais fácil.

**oOo**

Antes de acordar por completo, Miyavi esticou todo o corpo relaxando. Bocejou e abriu os olhos. A claridade feriu-lhe. Esquecera de fechar a janela... Praguejando baixinho, esfregou o rosto. Sentia dores no pescoço e nas costas, mas tudo bem.

Ia levantar-se quando seu coração disparou: Kai, em sua forma animal, já estava de pé sobre a cama! Despertara, e olhava com um quê de medo para o lado de Miyavi.

– Matte. Não tenha medo de mim, eu já sei de tudo, Kai. – afirmou devagar, sem se mover para não assustar ainda mais o bichinho. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Começou a levantar-se lentamente, mas o bichinho era cabreiro demais. Em um salto ágil escapuliu pela janela, antes que o humano pudesse impedir.

– KAI! – desesperado, Miyavi correu até o parapeito e debruçou-se. Viu o animalzinho correndo veloz sobre o gramado do quintal, fugindo para a segurança da floresta. – NÃO VÁ AO BAILE HOJE! CUIDADO COM A REILAA! – gritou até ficar sem fôlego.

Mas sentiu que não era suficiente. Era impossível pra ele, um humano, pular daquela altura e não se machucar. Por isso deu a volta e saiu do quarto. Nem se preocupou em comer nada, ou trocar a roupa que vestia desde o dia anterior, apesar de ainda ter algumas manchas de sangue ressecado.

Desceu as escadas e saiu pela porta da frente. Correu o mais rápido que conseguiu, até chegar sem fôlego, a clareira que já era o seu local secreto e o de Kai, esperançoso de encontrar o amiguinho por ali. O local estava deserto.

– Dame...

Meio desanimado resolveu dar uma olhada nos arredores da própria floresta. Embrenhou-se pelas árvores, prestando atenção em cada moita, em cada folhagem. Quando começou a seguir para a parte mais sombria, Miyavi resolveu recuar. Não queria se perder em um lugar onde nunca fora antes.

Retornou para a clareira e jogou-se na grama verde, sentando-se embaixo de uma copa frondosa. Mal exalou um suspiro cansado, e Uruha surgiu praticamente do nada, bem na sua frente.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis levou a mão ao peito e arregalou os olhos:

– Ei! Nunca mais faça isso! Quer me matar?

Sorrindo sem graça, Uruha moveu uma mão em sinal de paz e se desculpou:

– Sumimasen. Não esperava vê-lo aqui...

Miyavi estreitou os olhos e acusou:

– Você sabia desde o começo!

O loiro balançou a cabeça. Moveu-se sem pressa e sentou-se ao lado do outro:

– Hn. Eu sempre soube.

– Você me deu algum tipo de poder?

– Por quê?! – Uruha surpreendeu-se de verdade com a pergunta estranha e sem sentido.

– Naquele dia, quando nos encontramos a primeira vez... Você disse que quem eu convidasse iria ao baile de qualquer jeito. Eu convidei uma raposa! Pensei que tinha me dado o poder de transformar...

Ao fim da explicação Uruha não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Acabou rindo.

– Baka! Eu não te dei esse poder. Não fique se achando.

– Mas então...? Wakaranai!

– Vou explicar tudo. Calma. Kai é uma raposa mística, você deve ter percebido. Mas é de um nível muito baixo. Raposas de uma cauda compreendem o mundo dos homens, inclusive o idioma, mas não possuem o poder de transmutar.

– Uma cauda?

– Hn. Existem raposas de uma, cinco e nove caudas. Quanto mais, maior é o poder e mais raras são. Eu nunca vi uma de nove caudas, nestes dois séculos que tenho de vida.

– Dois séculos?! – Miyavi ecoou incrédulo.

– Eu sou uma fada, não te disse? Não estava brincando. Minha raça tem uma longevidade superior a sua. – sorriu benevolente.

– Demo... Kai... – o rapaz de cabelos azuis voltou ao assunto principal da conversa. Estava zonzo com toda aquela história de magia e seres lendários. Só queria que Kai estivesse bem, e, se possível, que pudesse encontrá-lo brevemente.

– Kai, Kai, Kai... – o sorriso aumentou – Esse garoto não tem um pingo de juízo. Se apaixonar por um humano? – olhou de lado para Miyavi – E o que será que ele viu em você?

– Ei!

– Gomen, gomen. Não é raro acontecer isso, uma criatura mágica cair de amores por um ser humano... Histórias assim nunca têm final feliz.

Miyavi olhou para Uruha. O loiro terminou aquela frase reticente e caiu num silêncio reflexivo, com tanta mágoa na voz que chamou a atenção do outro.

– Uruha, você...

– Mas Kai é tão diferente dos demais. – interrompeu pensativo – Até mesmo Yune-sama, que o criou desde pequeno, resolveu interferir e me pediu para ser fada madrinha dele. Há algum tempo atrás, Kai voltou a Floresta Negra e solicitou a ajuda de Yune-sama. Por isso Kai pode se tornar humano. Mas teve que pagar um preço para conseguir deixar de ser quem é.

Miyavi engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos para o céu azul. Naquela manhã parecia tão alto e inalcançável. O profundo céu azul. Infinito céu azul.

– Tem a ver com a voz, não é? – perguntou baixinho – Antes a raposa podia rosnar pra mim. Desde que Kai surgiu isso mudou.

Uruha começou a arrancar tufinhos de grama do chão e a fazer um montinho com eles:

– O amor é assim mesmo. Nos faz cometer sacrifícios sem pensar. Kai abriu mão da voz por você, e faria muito mais, sem hesitar.

– Mas eu não quero! Não quero que perca nada por mim!

– Você também o ama? De verdade?

– Muito. Eu quero ficar com ele, demo... É impossível, não é?

Uruha não respondeu. Continuou fazendo seus montinhos de grama, com o pensamento voltado para um passado talvez distante, talvez nem tanto. Ele tinha sua própria história de amor com um humano. Uma história que não acabara em um final feliz. Um conto que não era de fadas.

Talvez fosse uma maldição que tivessem que carregar todas as criaturas mágicas tolas que entregavam seu coração a mortais. Um castigo por agir contra as leias da Deusa Mãe, a natureza.

– Dar a voz... – Uruha murmurou, numa constatação dolorosa – Por três míseras horas do dia. Tudo apenas para a chance de vê-lo, de tocá-lo. Não é cruel, Miyavi?

O rapaz concordou com a cabeça, sem coragem de encarar Uruha. Definitivamente cruel.

– Não quero que continue.

– Aff, e quem disse que você decide isso? Humanos são tão prepotentes. Nós escolhemos o caminho a seguir, assim como vocês. Somos tão livres quanto vocês. Nossa magia nos torna diferentes, claro. Mas não muda o fato de termos direito a fazer uma escolha. Porque não podem simplesmente aceitar o que oferecemos?

Mais do que nunca Miyavi teve certeza de que Uruha sofrera profundamente em sua vida, alguma vez no passado. E tivera a ver com algum humano. A forma como se referia à raça mortal era cheia de ceticismo e amargura.

Porém não podia se dar ao luxo de especular sobre aquilo. Tinha um problema bem maior em suas mãos:

– Vou dizer o que sinto a Kai. Eu o amo, mas não quero que ele faça mais nada que o machuque, que exija sacrifícios. Me ajude a encontrá-lo, onegai?

O loiro riu baixinho. Acertou um tapa na grama empilhada e espalhou as folhas picotadas ao vento:

– Como se fosse fácil encontrar uma raposa. Esses bichinhos são astutos, espertos e tinhosos. Se Kai resolveu se esconder, Miyavi, nem Yune-sama conseguiria encontrá-lo sem uma magia poderosa.

– Mas Kai está ferido...

Suspirando, Uruha ficou em pé e bateu a poeira da roupa:

– Aa. Se ele estiver por perto, posso senti-lo. Mas se Kai estiver longe, desista. Só vai vê-lo quando for da vontade dele.

Miyavi balançou a cabeça dizendo que compreendia. Levantou-se do chão e seguiu junto com Uruha, através da trilha de volta para casa. O loiro se mantinha em um silêncio concentrado e expectante. Miyavi manteve-se igualmente quieto, esperançoso de que Uruha conseguisse sentir um mínimo da presença de Kai. Tinham que achá-lo, trazê-lo de volta para um lugar seguro, onde se recuperasse calmamente e por completo.

Mas, como de certa forma era esperado, refizeram todo o caminho sem encontrar com a raposa. Desanimado, Miyavi olhou para a casa onde morava. Pareceu-lhe um lugar ainda mais sombrio e frio. Nem de longe era seu lar.

Talvez fosse melhor voltar para a clareira e esperar por Kai até que ele surgisse no refugio secreto de ambos. Ia revelar sua decisão para Uruha, quando a porta da frente da casa se abriu e Reita passou por ela.

O rapaz da faixa parou em frente à Miyavi e olhou do meio-irmão para Uruha sem dizer nada. Miyavi franziu as sobrancelhas ao notar que Reita empunhava a espada.

– Já vai caçar? – perguntou imaginando que o loiro não o responderia. Pra surpresa do mais novo Reita respondeu:

– Ie. Chamada de emergência.

– Emergência?

Reita tirou um pequeno pergaminho do bolso da camisa. Acabara de receber através de um pombo-correio. Trazia uma convocação:

– Reila-sama está convidando todos para comparecer ao local do Solstício. Parece que ela capturou uma raposa da Floresta Negra, e vai executá-la hoje ao meio-dia.

Miyavi ficou cinza. Reita só podia estar brincando! Vendo que o humano perdera a voz, Uruha resolveu tirar aquilo a limpo:

– Uma raposa mágica? Como pode ter tanta certeza? É uma de cinco caudas?

– Ie. A raposa tem apenas uma cauda. Aoi, mago de Reila-sama usou um truque para que a raposa revelasse sua forma transmorfa.

– Aoi?! Um mago chamado Aoi? – foi a vez de Uruha empalidecer. Aquele nome lhe trouxe uma gama de recordações tão grande e profunda, que o sufocou. Jamais, em momento algum, passara pela sua cabeça encontrar com o humano usuário de magia naquele lugar remoto.

– Hn. – concordou Reita.

Miyavi trincou os dentes. Maldita Reila que conseguira a última coisa que tinha direito! Ele não permitiria que fizesse mal àquela raposa. Furioso, olhou para Reita, atingindo-o com uma mirada fria:

– A raposa que Reila quer matar, é o garoto que eu amo! – fez a revelação dramática e deu meia volta, disparando em direção ao lugar onde comemoravam a Festa de Solstício. Uruha olhou para Reita uma última vez:

– Mortais são realmente cruéis. Por que machucar uma criatura que nunca fez mal a ninguém? – não esperou resposta e começou a correr atrás de Miyavi.

Reita piscou intrigado com aquilo tudo. Desde que sua mãe se casara com o pai de Miyavi, o rapaz nunca havia tido uma conversa tão longa com Miyavi. E aquelas palavras: "_é o garoto que eu amo_."...

Ainda pensando sobre aquilo, Reita amassou a convocação e jogou o papel no chão. As coisas aparentavam confusão, e ele só queria ficar em paz. Desinteressado deu meia volta e regressou para sua casa.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A**: Sim, eu ainda estou correndo com essa bagaça aqui. Deosduceo, parecia um bom plot, porque será que eu tô estragando minhas histórias assim? Ç.Ç

**Mini glossário:**

**Matte**: "Espere"  
**Dame**: "Não"  
**Sumimasen**: "Sinto muito"  
**Baka**: "Bobo" "idiota"  
**Wakaranai**: "Não compreendo"  
**Demo**: "Mas"  
**Onegai**: "Por favor"  
**Aa**: partícula de concordância nem um pouco formal  
**Ie**: "Não"


	12. Parte XII

**Título**: A fable of love**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Conto de fada usado**: Cinderela  
**Fandom**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Casal**: MiyavixKai, menção de AxU  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Miyavi engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos para o céu azul. Naquela manhã parecia tão alto e inalcançável. O profundo céu azul. Infinito céu azul.  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE e Miyavi pertencem à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis. Fic presente para Bella Potter Malfoy, porque ela tem primos de dar medo, mas é super gentil!

* * *

**A fable of love  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte XII**

Miyavi correu como nunca antes na vida. Correu como se seus pés tivessem asas e fossem guiados por magia. Correu como se o mundo dependesse de sua velocidade. E dependia. Seu amor dependia. Céus, só de pensar que podia mesmo ser verdade o que Reita lhe dissera. Que os Destinos protegessem Kai porque não havia dúvida que Reila dirigia seu rancor à pobre raposa.

Uruha seguia o rapaz de cabelos azuis tentando acompanhar-lhe a velocidade. Sua intenção não era exatamente a mesma, queria sim salvar Kai, pois era sua missão. Mas, acima de tudo, queria comprovar com os próprios olhos se Aoi... Aquele Aoi, fora capaz de um ato tão baixo e vil quanto causar mal a uma criatura mística.

Conforme se aproximavam do local onde era comemorada a Festa do Solstício, iam notando a aglomeração. Pessoas e mais pessoas se aproximavam, evidentemente guiadas pela curiosidade em descobrir o que a mimada Reila aprontaria naquela ocasião.

Pouco a pouco a comoção se tornava quase impenetrável e Miyavi começou a empurrar as pessoas, tentando tirá-las de seu caminho. Não se preocupou ao derrubar dois ou três dos curiosos. Nada importava, a não ser alcançar o círculo do espetáculo o quanto antes.

Conseguiu chegar ao seu objetivo. E não pôde dar nem um passo a mais: os soldados de Reila, dos quais Reita fora convocado para fazer parte, mantinham uma formação no centro do terreno, de modo a impedir qualquer um de passar. E no meio de tudo aquilo, a cena que fez o coração de Miyavi falhar uma batida. Uma falha causada pela mais pura dor.

Reila permanecia parada em pé, com uma expressão de júbilo e vitória na face de boneca. Ao seu lado, estava Aoi, o humano usuário de magia, e um dos mais poderosos que o rapaz de cabelos azuis já ouvira falar antes. Entre os dois, ajoelhado no chão, estava Kai, surpreendentemente na forma humana, vestindo uma das roupas dos prisioneiros, preso com grossas correntes.

Havia, nas íris escuras do garoto, um medo tão grande que Miyavi sentiu os olhos transbordarem de lágrimas, como se o tormento de Kai fosse o seu próprio. Forcejou para vencer os guardas, mas foi violentamente empurrado pra trás.

A pequena confusão chamou a atenção de Reila. A garota notou a presença de Miyavi e sorriu, como se estivesse esperando pelo telespectador mais importante de seu cruel espetáculo.

– A todos que estão aqui... – começou com sua voz se elevando, fazendo os murmúrios se acalmarem – Minha guarda vem tentando desvendar quem é o causador dos últimos infortúnios que nosso reino tem sofrido. E conseguiram descobrir. – apontou para Kai – Essa criatura, saída da Floresta Negra, nos trouxe toda gama de revezes imagináveis.

O moreninho abriu os lábios, mas não conseguiu pronunciar nem mesmo uma palavra pra se defender. Os olhos negros buscaram Miyavi, exibindo um mudo pedido de socorro que fez o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias do humano.

Ensandecido, Miyavi apelou para o golpe mais baixo de todos: acertou um chute no meio das pernas do soldado que impedia sua passagem e correu até Kai, ajoelhando-se a frente dele.

– Não é verdade!– esbravejou – Ele não tem culpa de nada!

Reila estreitou os olhos:

– Ele não é nem mesmo humano. É uma raposa que usa de truques para iludir nossos olhos. – acusou a mulher com desprezo na voz – Só exibe essa aparência porque meu mago descobriu a verdade e usou um feitiço para mantê-lo assim.

Aoi piscou e não disse nada. Estava sentindo uma presença conhecida entre aquelas pessoas. Olhou para a multidão especulando. Não precisou procurar muito. Logo na ponta por onde Miyavi passara, estava Uruha, olhando em sua direção com um brilho de espanto e decepção nas íris encantadas.

Usando seus poderes, o loiro afastou o guarda que barrava sua passagem e avançou tranqüilamente até o centro daquela maldade armada por Reila. Ignorou todos os protagonistas, olhando apenas para o mago, que não desviou a mirada em momento algum.

O moreno não estava surpreso pelo reencontro. Já captara fragmentos da magia de Uruha em Miyavi antes. Esperava por aquilo. No entanto para Uruha era quase um choque. A pessoa que procurara nos últimos anos surgia no lugar mais inesperado de todos. Na situação mais intolerável de todas...

Paralelo a isso, Miyavi aproximou-se o máximo de Kai:

– Ele não tem culpa de nada... De nada ruim.

– Então nega que é uma raposa, um ser de mau agouro? Um ser que atrai azar? – insistiu venenosa.

– Não nego que é uma criatura mágica, maravilhosa. Mas nunca, _nunca_ trouxe nada além de coisas boas! – afirmou convicto. Não dizia aquilo para Reila, e sim para Kai. Doía vê-lo preso, encurralado... Com tanto medo que seu corpo pequeno e magro tremia – Trouxe um presente incrível para mim...

Ao ouvir aquilo Reila se enfureceu. Não admitia perder nada que desejasse. Não tinha sentimentos profundos por Miyavi, mas ele cometera o grave erro de desprezá-la em troca daquele _animal_ disfarçado de ser humano. Ela não podia deixar passar:

– Meus pavões têm sido impiedosamente atacados. A culpa é dele! – apontou para o garoto – Ele tem que pagar!

– Sua acusação é insana! Kai não faria isso! – defendeu a criatura que amava. Independente de ser uma raposa e não um ser humano. Miyavi já fora cativado pela fragilidade inocente que emanava de Kai. Já se rendera e ofertara o coração, sem se importar com mais nada.

A multidão assistia com reações divididas. Alguns sentiam raiva por saber que o moreninho era uma raposa que usava da forma humana para enganar e ludibriar. Outros custavam a crer que o garoto de cabelos repicados pudesse causar mal a alguém, e havia ainda aqueles que conheciam Reila e sabiam que era capaz de coisas torpes.

Cansada da cena dramática, Reila fez um sinal para um dos soldados. O homem avançou com a espada empunhada, deixando claro qual era a sua intenção. Imediatamente Miyavi jogou-se sobre Kai e o abraçou. Se fosse pra morrer, que morressem os dois juntos, ao mesmo tempo.

– Gomen... – murmurou no ouvido do moreninho, de modo que apenas Kai pudesse ouvir – Humanos são cruéis. Perdoe-nos.

Kai estremeceu e escondeu o rosto no peito do mais alto. Não podia dizer nada. Mas estava tudo bem, se fosse para terminar nos braços de quem amava, do homem pelo qual desistira de sua própria essência.

– Yamero. – finalmente a voz de Uruha se fez ouvir. O soldado parou de avançar como se fosse impedido por magia. Reila rosnou alguma coisa e fez menção de agir, mas acabou ficando quieta no mesmo lugar, presa pela energia de Uruha.

O loiro fechou olhos e respirou muito fundo, como se buscasse forças no mais profundo de sua alma. Depois de tanto tempo de procura existiam milhares de coisas que Uruha queria dizer a Aoi. Tantas coisas...

Mas não era a ocasião. Ainda não. Precisava terminar sua missão. Numa reprise do passado, sempre suas tarefas pareciam atrapalhar seus sentimentos. Talvez não fosse seu destino ser feliz.

– Acha isso certo, Yuu? – tentando esquecer o turbilhão em sua mente, Uruha esbravejou – Não posso acreditar que desceu tão baixo.

Aoi segurou o cajado com mais força. Era visível que se continha a custo. Teria vontade de atacar Uruha? Sem saber a resposta, Miyavi apertou Kai em seus braços, aliviado porque a fada resolvera interferir. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido.

– Se tem tanto ódio e quer se vingar vingue-se em mim, Aoi! – Uruha levou a mão ao peito numa forma de dar mais veemência a sua frase – Não numa criatura inocente! – apontou Kai aninhado nos braços de Miyavi.

Reila riu. Não podia se mexer, mas ainda conseguia falar:

– Baka! Aoi obedece apenas a mim! Ele é meu guardião. Mate essa raposa, Aoi! Eu ordeno!

O loiro a ignorou. Seus olhos novamente estavam presos no humano usuário de magia:

– Sim, eu errei. A culpa do que aconteceu é minha, apenas minha. Me odeie, me ataque, me _destrua_. Mas deixe esses dois em paz. Eles já vão sofrer demais... Onegai.

Aoi, que permanecera em silencio o tempo todo, fechou os olhos. Se continuasse mirando o loiro esqueceria de todo o passado. Esse era o poder que Uruha tinha. Os sentimentos ainda eram fortes demais. Com os olhos fechados, buscou respostas dentro de seu coração. Em flashes velozes recordou-se de toda a dor, toda a perda. Seu crime? Ser humano e apaixonar-se por um ser místico.

Ah, sim. Pagara um preço alto por tal pecado. Aqueles dois abraçados no chão não faziam idéia do quão terrível podia ser o desfecho de um romance assim. E sobrara ao mago a decisão mais imediata. Deveria fazê-los sentir o tormento na própria pele? Cabia a Aoi abrir os olhos daqueles dois e mostrar que não existia amor no mundo forte o bastante para superar a barreira entre os homens e as criaturas da Deusa Mãe?

A multidão silenciou expectante. Todos compreendiam que a decisão final pertencia ao rapaz de cabelos negros e lisos.

Lentamente o mago abriu os olhos. Sua expressão era vazia como o profundo e absoluto nada. A mão de dedos esbeltos ergueu o cajado. Já sabia o que fazer.

Olhou para Reila, exultante, certa de que tudo terminaria do jeito que desejava; para Uruha que prendera a respiração de tão preocupado e, finalmente, para Miyavi que envolvia Kai em seus braços, evidenciando a vontade de protegê-lo a custo da própria vida.

Decidido ergueu cajado e lançou as sinistras palavras:

– Basta. Você não _merece_ exibir esta aparência. Revele-nos sua _verdadeira_ forma! – magia natural e rústica brilhou da madeira ancestral. Surpreendido, Uruha não pôde evitar o feitiço de seguir o seu curso.

E tudo que Miyavi teve tempo de fazer foi abraçar Kai ainda mais forte.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A:** O próximo capítulo é o último. Eu juro que essa enrolação toda tem fim.

**Mini glossário:**

**Gomen**: "Desculpe"  
**Yamero**: "Pare"  
**Baka**: "Bobo" "Idiota"


	13. Parte XIII

**Título**: A fable of love**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Conto de fada usado**: Cinderela  
**Fandom**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Casal**: MiyavixKai, menção de AxU  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Miyavi engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos para o céu azul. Naquela manhã parecia tão alto e inalcançável. O profundo céu azul. Infinito céu azul.  
**Gênero**: fantasia, angust, romance  
**Beta**: Eri-Chan  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE e Miyavi pertencem à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, plot desenvolvido para o II Desafio do LJ Secrets Place, moderado pela Lady Anúbis. Fic presente para Bella Potter Malfoy, porque ela tem primos de dar medo, mas é super gentil!

* * *

**A fable of love  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte XIII**

– _Basta. Você não _merece_ exibir esta aparência. Revele-nos sua _verdadeira_ forma! – magia natural e rústica brilhou da madeira ancestral. Surpreendido, Uruha não pôde evitar o feitiço de seguir o seu curso._

_E tudo que Miyavi teve tempo de fazer foi abraçar Kai ainda mais forte._

- - - - - - -

Como se fosse combinado, a multidão de expectadores exclamou assustada e surpresa ao mesmo tempo. Algumas das mulheres mais velhas não suportaram a visão grotesca e começaram a desmaiar. Uruha piscou. Seu coração disparado parecia a ponto de explodir em seu peito. Suas forças se esvaíram e ele caiu de joelhos no chão. Miyavi, com os dentes trincados, tentava gravar cada segundo em que lhe era permitido sentir o agradável calor daquele corpo nos seus braços. Queria preservar a sensação, pois sabia que nunca mais lhe seria possível experimentar tal dádiva, tal honra. Uma ironia tão injusta: qual o sentido em descobrir um amor tão profundo apenas para perdê-lo em seguida?

Por sua vontade ficaria daquele jeito para sempre, com Kai protegido contra seu próprio corpo. Mas a realidade o chamou através do grito. Agonia e rancor puros.

– AAAAAAHHHHHHH! – a voz de Reila soou ainda mais aguda. Ela olhava para as próprias mãos e o que via eram as patas de um _animal_. Seus dedos já não mais existiam, transformados em garras cascudas e sujas de um suíno. Tocou as orelhas no alto da cabeça. Mal pôde senti-las, meio dobradas de tão finas. O rosto, agora redondo, era tomado por papadas de banha e parecia ainda mais inchado em contraste com os olhinhos pequeninos e pretos, exatamente em cima do focinho de porco. O cabelo caíra por completo, deixando a garota careca. Por baixo de todos aqueles babados do vestido, Reila podia sentir o rabinho em forma de mola, comprimido contra o tecido. Nada lhe restara de humano. – AHHHHHHHHHH!!! – tornou a gritar.

Aoi, que não lançara o feitiço contra Kai, observou a visão medonha da mulher-porca:

– Não merece aquela bela aparência, Reila-sama. Seu coração é duro e sujo, pior que o coração de um porco. Todos devem vê-la como realmente é.

– Oinc! Oinc! – Reila tentou falar, sem conseguir. Parecia ter esquecido como pronunciar palavras humanas. Só exclamava e guinchava exatamente como a porca que era agora. – OINCC!

– Está amaldiçoada. Até que possa encontrar alguém mais forte do que eu para quebrar o feitiço. – e Aoi sabia que isso era algo realmente difícil.

Com lágrimas nos olhinhos minúsculos, Reila caiu no chão e começou a correr de quatro, como um autêntico animal, fugindo para longe dali. Os soldados, impressionados com o poder de Aoi e com a transformação de Reila, saíram correndo atrás da nobre, tentando alcançá-la e levá-la de volta para casa. Nem lhes passava pela cabeça vingar-se de Aoi. Nenhum deles queria ser amaldiçoado.

Uruha, de joelhos no chão, ainda estava tão aliviado, que não sabia o que dizer. Quando vira a magia de Aoi explodir em Reila seu coração enchera-se da desgraçada _esperança_. Nem tudo estava perdido... Talvez nem tudo e ele ainda pudesse...

Ignorando o loiro, Aoi ameaçou a multidão com seu cajado, sem dizer nada. Em pânico, as pessoas dispersaram para todas as direções, temendo a fúria do mago, que assistiu a debandada com a sombra de um sorriso na face.

Quando o local estava mais vazio, caminhou até Miyavi e Kai. O humano de cabelos azuis recusava-se a libertar o moreninho de seus braços. Não queria arriscar-se a perdê-lo de jeito algum. Não ainda, pois intuía a eminência da separação.

– Suman. – o mago sussurrou para Kai. Imediatamente as correntes desapareceram e o garoto ficou livre. – Nunca tive intenção de machucá-lo. Eu estava fora de mim.

Kai meneou a cabeça. Voltou os olhos para Miyavi e então pôde retribuir o abraço, estreitando o mais alto com todas as suas forças. Aoi encarou Miyavi:

– Sabe que cometeu o maior de todos os pecados? É contra a natureza querer que esse amor continue.

– Yuu! – Uruha repreendeu, mas Aoi o ignorou.

– Vou desfazer o encanto de Yune-sama e Kai voltará a ser uma raposa. Não precisará mais pagar o preço pela transformação. – também reconhecera a magia do Guardião – Basta de quebrar as regras da Deusa Mãe.

Miyavi sabia que aquilo ia acontecer. No entanto saber não diminuía a dor. Ele não queria se separar de Kai e, pelo jeito que o menor o apertava, a recíproca era verdadeira.

– Não existe um jeito? Uma maneira? – suplicou ao mago. Miyavi amava tanto a raposa. Por mais que fosse proibido e que pertencessem a mundos diferentes... O amor que sentiam era único. Era forte e real. Devia ser o bastante para mantê-los unidos!

Aoi respirou fundo: – Uma maneira...? Talvez...

– AOI! – Uruha levantou-se do chão com as mãos se fechando fortemente. Não permitiria que o mago fizesse aquela proposta.

– DAMARE! – Aoi esbravejou fazendo o loiro calar-se e encolher-se – Não se meta nisso, Fada. Não tem direito de interferir. Por tudo que já fez... Você é o último a entender o que é o _amor_.

Uruha fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Não foi rápido o bastante para ocultar as lágrimas que já desciam por sua face andrógena. Aquele fiozinho rústico de esperança acabara de ser arrancado de seu peito. Tudo estava perdido. Realmente perdido. Aoi, o Yuu que conhecera, não existia mais.

A visão bela e triste não comoveu Aoi. Satisfeito porque Uruha não atrapalharia mais, virou-se para Miyavi e Kai. Ambos prestavam atenção no mago, esperando o que ele proporia.

– A maldição que lancei em Reila. Ela é forte o bastante para alterar a forma até que um mago mais poderoso quebre o feitiço. Mas sempre há um preço. Um _sacrifício_.

Os lábios de Miyavi tremeram. Ele deixou de olhar o mago e passou a admirar Kai. Se para se tornar humano por três miseras horas, a raposa tivera de abandonar sua voz, o que aconteceria se essa mudança fosse pelo dia todo? Quanto o moreninho perderia?

Apesar disso, Miyavi identificou a oferta nas íris escuras. Kai não hesitava nem mesmo um segundo. Já se oferecia como cordeiro para aquela maldição. A mínima esperança de ficar com Miyavi para sempre o animava a abrir mão de qualquer coisa, a fazer _qualquer_ sacrifício.

Tudo pelo amor que sentia pelo humano.

Profundamente tocado por tal demonstração, Miyavi meneou a cabeça. Soltou o abraço e tocou o rosto do moreninho com as duas mãos. Na mente a decisão já estava tomada:

– Ie. Não vou permitir que faça isso, Kai. – o garoto abriu os lábios para protestar e nenhum som se fez ouvir. Lágrimas juntaram-se nos olhos que agora refletiam tristeza e abandono. – Gomen, ne?

Uruha soluçou. Ele estivera certo desde o princípio. Histórias entre humanos e seres místicos nunca tinham um final feliz. _Nunca_. Aoi levantou-se e espanou a poeira da manta. Se era vontade de Miyavi... Se ele era capaz de abrir mão do amor apenas porque não era egoísta como a maioria dos seres humanos... O mago admirou tal decisão.

– Kai-chan... – Miyavi sussurrou perto do ouvido do moreninho – Aishiteiru. Zutto. – e selou os lábios de ambos no que seria, talvez, o último beijo compartilhado. O último, o mais profundo e desesperado. Se uma troca de caricias podia transmitir os sentimentos de alguém, então o que sentiam um pelo outro ficou mais do que óbvio. Eram amantes tomando uma difícil decisão.

Quando se separaram, Miyavi respirou fundo:

– Uruha, arigatou. Por tudo. – começou a se despedir daquelas pessoas que imaginava nunca mais ver – Aoi-sama... Já tomei a minha decisão. Não há volta.

– Tem certeza do que está dizendo? É sua vida, sua escolha.

– Hn. Eu amo Kai com todas as minhas forças, por isso não aceito que se sacrifique por mim nunca mais!

Aoi piscou e franziu as sobrancelhas. Os anos de experiência vividos lhe trouxeram uma percepção muito acima da média. Surpreendentemente, sorriu. Sorriu como Uruha pensou nunca mais ver. Sorriu como o garoto inocente costumava sorrir antes de conhecer o loiro. Como jurara jamais fazer, quando se separaram. Simplesmente sorriu.

– Wakkata. – reverenciou de leve – Sarabada.

E a poderosa magia rústica do mago se fez sentir pela segunda vez. Uma surpreendente e inesperada despedida. Para todos.

**EPÍLOGO**

– Hn...? Você por aqui? – a voz tranqüila de Yune-sama destoou do silêncio do local. Ele vivia há tantos séculos ali que podia compreender o som das árvores e do vento como se falassem com ele. A voz da Floresta Negra. Harmônica e perfeita, diferente da voz do recém-chegado. Era inesperado rever aquele garoto, mesmo que sempre se falassem telepáticamente.

– Pois é. – Uruha suspirou sem graça. – Tadaima, Yune-sama.

– Okaeri. – acolheu a fada com a mesma felicidade que receberia um filho querido – Quem foi que jurou que não voltaria enquanto não encontrasse certo humano? – provocou o Guardião. Apenas por que gostava de ver Uruha amuar.

– Mas eu encontrei Yuu, Yune-sama. Reencontrei Aoi.

– Oh. Suman.

– Hn. Ele ainda guarda muito rancor no coração e me despreza. Foi embora sem se despedir.

– Humanos são assim, Fada. Não lamente.

– Mas Aoi salvou Kai. Foi inesperado. Adorei quando puniu Reila e a transformou em um monstro! Uma porca nojenta do coração de pedra.

– Ah, usou a maldição que eu ensinei.

– Aa.

Silenciaram. Uma brisa soprou, balançando os fios do cabelo de ambos. A voz do vento trazia boas notícias ao Guardião. Sua Floresta era o Paraíso das criaturas místicas, um oásis onde podiam encontrar abrigo e segurança, sem nada temer.

Todas as crianças da Deusa Mãe eram bem vindas ali.

– Sempre terá um lugar reservado, Fada. Quando decidir voltar para ficar, será bem recebido.

– Sei disso, Yune-sama. Mas não desisti. Nunca desistirei de Aoi. Vou esperar que todo o ódio amaine e esvaneça. Quando Yuu achar que é tempo de me perdoar. Vou lutar por isso. E sairei atrás dele outra vez. Sempre.

Yune desviou os olhos. O amor era uma coisa totalmente inexplicável, sem lógica e, na maioria das vezes, assustadora.

– Ne, ne! – Uruha sorriu – Mas não foi isso que me fez voltar. Como estão indo aqueles dois?

O guardião retribuiu o sorriso. O coração centenário foi acometido por ondas de ternura. Uma surpresa, uma _grande _surpresa. Totalmente inesperada e fora de contexto. Mas aprazível e aceitável.

– Bem. Como todos os jovens apaixonados. Como se fossem abençoados pela própria Deusa Mãe.

– Que bom. Era minha maior preocupação.

O Guardião desfez da frase com um gesto da mão: – A Floresta Negra acolhe aqueles que dela precisam.

– Acho que vou indo, Guardião. Foi uma honra servi-lo. Graças a isso pude rever Aoi depois de tantos anos. Foi... Doloroso, mas bom.

Yune balançou a cabeça. Nunca amara, por isso não compreendia como algo doloroso poderia ser _bom_. Apenas se despediu:

– Arigatou, Fada. Tudo teve um desfecho melhor do que eu esperava. Esteja bem até meu próximo chamado.

– Hn! Dewa!

E o loiro desapareceu como neblina ao sol.

**oOo**

Aquela era uma floresta de conto de Fadas, um lugar sombrio e perigoso, rodeado de toda a sorte de misticismos, onde a magia mais pura e natural podia ser sentida mesmo por simples humanos...

A Floresta Negra, como era conhecida, abria os braços para receber as criaturas paridas em seu interior. Todos que dela nasciam a ela podiam retornar com toda a confiança.

E era por isso que ele avançava tão destemido. Avançava correndo pelo chão coberto de folhas podres, silencioso e distraído, deixando-se guiar pelo instinto primitivo.

Aquele fora o seu lar por muito tempo.

A raposa de pêlo ruivo parou subitamente no limiar do alto barranco, observando a paisagem exuberante lá embaixo. Um dia, fora inconseqüente e arriscara a própria vida por se apaixonar por um humano, esquecendo a segurança da floresta em suas aventuras.

Agora retornava ao seu lar. Mas não voltava sozinho.

Logo, outra raposa avermelhada surgia de entre as árvores e ia postar-se ao lado da primeira. Tinham as mesmas características, com a diferença que a retardatária era um pouco maior que sua companheira.

Uma raposa que um dia fora humana, um jovem de cabelos curtos e azuis que seguia sem rumo e sem sonhos até encontrar um moreninho misterioso. Fora um humano que aceitara sacrificar-se e receber uma maldição, abandonando sua própria essência apenas para ficar ao lado do ser que amava. Mas que agora tinha apenas seus instintos mais primitivos e a vontade inconsciente de ficar junto ao companheiro para sempre.

As duas raposas sentaram-se lado a lado, muito perto uma da outra, com os pêlos macios se encostando; observando o belíssimo pôr-do-sol rasgando o horizonte. Mas logo se levantaram e voltaram a correr, juntas e felizes, como se a Floresta Negra fosse seu paraíso privativo. E naquele momento realmente era.

FIM

**Mini glossário**:

**Suman**: "Sinto muito"  
**Damare**: "Cale a boca"  
**Ie**: "Não"  
**Gomen**: "Desculpe"  
**Aishiteiru**: "Amo você"  
**Zutto**: "Pra sempre"  
**Wakkata**: "Entendi"  
**Sarabada**: "Adeus"  
**Tadaima**: os japoneses dizem quando chegam em casa  
**Okaeri**: é a resposta ao "Tadaima"  
**Aa**: partícula de concordância nem um pouco formal  
**Arigatou**: "Obrigado"  
**Dewa**: "Até logo"

_Então_.

Isso começou bem. Mas devo ficar feliz só pelo fato de ter chegado ao fim. FIM! #joga pétalas de sakura pra cima# YATTA! YATTA YOOOO!

Mas vamos ao desafio. A proposta era bem simples: pegar o fandom (dos permitidos) e adaptá-lo a um ou mais conto de fadas de uma lista pré-determinada. Eu escolhi the GazettE, Miyavi e adaptei para Cinderela. Desisti da comédia por que já tenho fics nonsense o bastante com o tema, e com toda certeza do mundo, ia acabar repetindo as piadas. Então tentei o bom e velho angust. Ênfase no _tentei_.

Cada conto de fadas tinha um item obrigatório que precisava constar na fic.

**Cinderela**: _um objeto perdido que pode identificar alguém por quem se está apaixonado_. No caso, Kai perdeu a voz. Foi a minha _tentativa_ de ser original e fugir de clichê. #rola#

Mas, como isso é um desafio, eu me propus dificultar mais e encaixar o máximo que eu pudesse dos itens obrigatórios dos outros contos. O que consegui foi:

**Branca de Neve**: _ter que se esconder por estar sendo perseguido e ser salvo por quem te ama_ (quando Reila persegue e fere Kai, Miyavi o encontra e o esconde em casa)

**A Bela e a Fera**: _amar sem se importar com a aparência_ (o que vale é o POV do Kai, quer dizer, ele é uma raposa encantada que se apaixonou por um humano)

**Chapeuzinho Vermelho**: _um monstro perseguir alguém inocente_ (Reila má! Nem todos os monstros se parecem com um. Pelo menos não até o Mister Beiço dar um jeitinho #rola#)

**Os Três Porquinhos**: _a astúcia vencer a força_ (aqui é mais complicado. Eu usei a força, mas não física, e sim a força de um sobrenome. Quando Reila pede pra entrar na casa de Miyavi e ele recusa afirmando ser ruim para a "honra" de uma dama... XD)

**A Pequena Sereia**: _abandonar quem se é por amor_. (O final tosco. O Myv recusa o sacrifício de Kai e oferta a si mesmo. Ele deixa de ser humano e vira uma raposa.)

Hn... O Aoi e o Uruha caíram do nada nessa fic. Quem sabe, algum dia num futuro distante, eu não escreva sobre o terrível e triste passado desses dois...? Até lá...

Aqui se encerra mais uma insanidade.

**Considerações finais:**

As regras do desafio limitaram bem o desenrolar da fic. Pelas restrições eu tive que recorrer ao Yune, à Reila e ao maya, era isso ou usar muito PO. E eu tô na fase de evitar o excesso de POs (por causa de bond – lá já tem muito). À medida que ia digitando, iam aparecendo mais e mais idéias, e acabei cortando um monte de coisas (entre elas uma raposa má, inimiga do Kai, que seria o Seek. O Saga ia fazer uma pontinha e também o Daigo-chan – ele não ia morrer aqui, kawai sou da ne...)

Mas _cortei_ o povo todo. Metaforicamente falando. ¬¬ O desafio proíbe deathfics...

**A título de curiosidade**: a madrasta na verdade é a Nana Kitabe. Eu ia zuar muito, mas deixei ela de lado pra não quebrar as regras. E o misterioso namorado ruivo do maya... ¬¬ Ah, fala sério, ne? Nem preciso dizer quem é o babaloo rosa. Mas em respeito às regras, virou um "pseudo PO" assim como a Nana.

Acho que é só isso. Pra qualquer dúvida, questionamento, xingo, pedrada... Ops, pedrada não! Aceito cheques, cartão de crédito ou débito automático e... Nyyyaaaaaa isso é só felicidade por conseguir terminar a fic, mesmo que tenha ficado uma bosta.

Um obrigado especial a **Eri-chan**, por betar essa fic e me ajudar com sugestões! Graças a ela arrumei aqueles erros que me fariam rolar de vergonha! Domo!

Sem mais enrolação... _**Sarabada**_.


End file.
